Just Keep Swimming
by Major Htom
Summary: It's now 2017 and the year hasn't started out well for Alexander Hamilton. It's probably safe to say that this won't be Alex's year after all. Good thing he has his friends by his side, right guys? Right? Sequel to 'Tis the Season and sort of sequel to 525,600 Minutes.
1. What's Your Name, Man?

Hercules looked at Sally and smiled. "It looks good on you." He said.

"What does?" Sally asked. "Warm clothes?"

"The engagement ring." Hercules took her hand and kissed it.

"Hercules! This isn't the seventeenth century!" Sally giggled.

"If it _was_ , my parents probably wouldn't have given me the name Hercules." He deadpanned.

"Unless you were Greek."

"I'm not Greek though. I'm Irish." Hercules shrugged. "So..."

Hercules and Sally were interrupted by Hercules' phone ringing. Or rather, a cow mooing. That was his ringtone.

"Couldn't choose a better one, could you?" Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Just be grateful it's not an air raid siren." Hercules took his phone out of his pocket. He didn't recognise the number. "You'd think it was real when Trump's our president." He answered it anyway and pressed it to his ear. "Hercules Mulligan."

Sally watched as Hercules' expression changed. His eyes widened and he looked concerned. He checked his watch.

"Angelica, calm down!" Hercules paused. "Really? Hospital?" He asked. Sally bit her lip. "Oh my god. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." He hung up.

"Who's in the hospital?" Sally asked. "Alex?"

"John." Hercules asked.

"What the hell happened?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there. But it must be bad if Angelica called me." Hercules said.

"You don't think he's been shot, do you?" Sally asked.

"I sincerely hope not." Hercules said. "I can't deal with another coma. Alex's already wiped me out emotionally."

* * *

At the hospital, Eliza and Angelica were already there, pacing and waiting for Hercules and Sally.

"What happened?" Hercules asked.

"John was hit by a car." Eliza blurted out.

"What?!" Hercules was surprised, to say the least. "Holy crap. Is he okay?"

"We don't know." Eliza said.

* * *

Peggy was with Alex at the rehab place. Alex was sitting in his wheelchair-the one the Schuylers got him at Christmas, which was smaller and fitted him better. Peggy simply sat in a regular, plastic chair. Someone had to stay with him until they knew what was going on with John.

One thing that Peggy noticed though, was that Alex was going through one of his... Happy times. She couldn't exactly describe it as anything else. But Alex was ridiculously happy, constantly smiling and felt as if he could do anything. But these times never lasted. Anxiety and depression soon followed. And it'd come a lot sooner if she told him about John. It'd spoil his birthday too. Instead, she noticed the purple FitBit on his wrist.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked.

"Lin-Manuel Miranda and his wife sent it to me." Alex replied.

Peggy nodded. "Huh. I didn't think you were being serious about the whole Lin-Manuel Miranda thing. I thought it was a joke or something."

"It _was_ a joke, Peggy." Alex said.

"Oh." Peggy nodded. "Then where'd you get it?"

"Christopher Jackson." Alex replied.

"Really?" Peggy asked.

"No, I got it from George and Martha Washington. They're the best professors I ever had." Alex said.

"I should have figured you were joking there-that's the guy who looks like George Washington!" Peggy blurted out. "Yeah, Christopher Jackson played Benny in In the Heights! Looks like Washington! I'm so glad I'm not the only person who noticed _that_."

"Peggy, I think it's time to drop that I look like Lin-Manuel Miranda." Alex said. "I'm _not_ him."

"No, because Lin-Manuel Miranda doesn't have a genetic disease." Peggy said.

"Low blow, Peggy."

"Well you're acting so immature-"

"I'm not the one saying I look like a random dude!" Alex hissed. "Lafayette looks like Daveed Diggs too. And my god does Eliza look like Philippa Soo. Same with Angelica and Renee Elize Goldsberry, you and Jasmine Cephas Jones, John with Anthony Ramos, Hercules with Oak-"

"Who are they?" Peggy asked.

"Actors. All from the Mercy musical. I have a lot of spare time." Alex replied.

"Do Jefferson and James and Maria look like anyone?"

"Maria looks like you, James looks like Herc but much, much smaller and Jefferson... Looks a bit Laf, actually."

"Actors, Alex."

"No."

"What about Theo and Martha and Aaron?"

"Aaron looks exactly like one of the actors in the Mercy musical. I can't remember his name. But it's like _exactly_."

"Like you and Lin-Manuel Miranda?"

"Yeah. Like me and Lin-Manuel Miranda." Alex said with a bored sigh.

"John's in the hospital-he was hit by a car." Peggy blurted out.

Alex's jaw dropped open.

* * *

"Did you catch Obama's farewell address last night?" John Jay asked James Madison as he passed.

"I did. He made some very good points on race relations." James replied.

"Excellent, actually." John said. "I can use them for my-'

"Black Lives Matter club. I know." James said. "I guessed. So where are you going?"

"Class." John replied. "Then I have to prepare for tomorrow's BLM meeting."

"Would I be allowed?" James asked.

"If you believe that black lives matter, then of course." John said. "I'd never accept Jefferson though."

"Who's in the meetings?" James asked.

"Well, there's me, John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton, Sally Hemings and a few others, but that's who you'd know."

"Why wouldn't you accept Thomas?"

"Because he's a dick and I don't like him treating everyone like his personal slaves."

"He doesn't do that if you get to know him." James said.

"Yeah, I'm not taking any chances." John said. "So it's just easier for me to outright say no to him."

"But he's black."

"So am I and so are you." John pointed out. "Your point is...?"

"Alex and John Laurens are both _Hispanic_." James said. "They wouldn't understand what BLM is-"

"Trust me." John said. "They understand. And technically, Alex is Caribbean and John is Hispanic, but whatever."

"But-"

"If you want to join, you're welcome. But just don't... I don't want Jefferson in my club, causing trouble like I know he always does. I mean, I know he saved Alex's life, but seriously, how much trouble has he caused before that?"

"Alex is usually the one to cause trouble."

"The only trouble I ever heard Alex causing was him trying to bite Jefferson's ear off on St Patrick's Day." John said.

"Yeah, _everyone_ heard about that." James said with a sigh.

"Thomas Jefferson is not welcome in my Black Lives Matter club." John said. "That is the end of this matter."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Alexander Hamilton's Birthday!**

 **Will John be okay?**

 **Will Lin-Manuel Miranda make a cameo appearance?**

 **Will anyone go into a coma?**

 **Will there be more angst than necessary?**

 **The answer to these questions and many more will be answered soon.**

 **Five last points:**

 **1) Alex has been diagnosed with a rare genetic disorder: Neurofibromatosis Type II, which causes benign brain tumours, hearing loss, balance issues and benign tumours in the body.**

 **2) Alex has undiagnosed Bipolar Disorder, much like his historical counterpart is thought to have had.**

 **3) Jefferson has undiagnosed Asperger Syndrome, again, like his historical counterpart is thought to have had.**

 **4) It's now been 62 days and I still feel like crap.**

 **5) Yes We Did**


	2. Easier to Just Swim Down

"So when do you get out of this place?" Peggy asked.

"Peggy, don't change the subject." Alex said. "John!"

"Donald Trump likes watching Russian prostitutes pee on each other." Peggy said, overlapping Alex.

"Don't change the subject, Peggy, you're worse than Samuel Seabury-"

"Leave Seabury out of this, he has _nothing_ to do with-"

"Other than the fact that you're acting like him."

"You're such a bitch!"

"Excuse me?" Alex slammed his hands down on his armrests. "Insulting me on my birthday-what happened to John?!" Everyone in the room turned to look at Alex.

"He was hit by a car." Peggy said.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked loudly.

"Well, he could be in a coma. He could be brain damaged. He could be in a full body cast. Or he could be dead." Peggy listed. "Or he could be okay." She mumbled quietly, not wanting to get Alex's hopes up.

"A full body cast-what was he, Peggy, hit by a truck?" Alex shook his head dismissively.

"Well, he could have broken every bone in his body."

"If he broke every bone in his body, he'd be dead. He's not Evel Knievel."

"Well Evel Knievel's dead, so-"

"Exactly my point."

"Alex, Evel Knievel died of heart disease, not from daredeviling."

"I wouldn't know," Alex said, "I was probably dying of malaria in Nevis when he died."

"Malaria?" Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"No, I said hurricane."

"No, you said malaria." Peggy said.

"Don't change the subject, what about John."

"Well, he could have brain damage. He might not be the same John that you remember."

"I'll manage." Alex said through gritted teeth. "I'm paralysed from the waist down-"

"You have paraparesis."

"Same difference."

"Paraplegia is-"

"I know what paraplegia is, Peggy." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Your legs are just weak. You need to build up strength and-"

"I'll still probably never walk again, Peggy."

"Wow. I'm sorry, Alex."

"It's not your problem, Peggy." Alex said. "It's fine. I'm fine. I just want John to be okay."

"I'm sure he's fine." Peggy said. "Even if he's in a coma or a body cast, I'm sure you'll still love him, just like he loved you."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well, when you were in that coma, John hardly left your side. He played you music, he told you stories, he combed your hair and brushed your teeth, he shaved you and he even learned how to clean your breathing tube out."

"How do you know _that_?"

"Eliza told me. And Hercules." Peggy explained. "He was really devoted to you, Alex. And I know you would be to him too."

"I love John."

"And you'd do the same for Eliza."

"I would."

"And me?"

"Margarita Schuyler, you're my best friend. I'd be at your side if you were dying." Alex said.

"That may be coming sooner than you think." Peggy mumbled.

"What'd you mean?" Alex asked.

"Alex..." Peggy took a breath to compose herself. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Alex's eyes widened.

"And if I am... The baby might not be Laf's..."

"I repeat. What?!" Alex said, louder.

By now, Peggy was shaking like a leaf. "Alex, please keep this to yourself, I can't-what if William Van Ness finds out?" She said. "This is the only place in New York City that he doesn't have eyes and ears."

"Peggy, you... Had an affair?"

"No, affairs are what _married couples_ have." Peggy said. "What _I_ had was a drunken one night stand."

"You're eighteen! And with who?" Alex asked in a hushed tone."

"Well..." Peggy stalled, not wanting to answer.

"Peggy, with who?"

"With Stephen Van Rensselaer III." Peggy said under her breath.

"Oh god." Alex pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "You had a one night stand with your cousin."

"Well, he's not my cousin by blood! I'm adopted!" Peggy hissed.

"That doesn't make it any better." Alex hissed back. "I don't believe this." He leaned back in his wheelchair, grateful for the brakes, and put his head in his hand. "When?" He asked, not moving. "When was this? Christmas?"

"You were still in a coma." Peggy said. "It was the day after Thanksgiving."

"Peggy, that was _seven_ weeks ago."

"I know, but I've missed two periods since then-"

"Well, unless you're bulimic, you're probably pregnant. Congratulations. The baby's not Laf's."

"But I had sex with Laf on Thanksgiving night. And again the next night. And also that night."

"It's probably Laf's-wait? You had two sexual partners in one night?"

"Yeah."

"What is this-what am I-is this fucking Rent or something?" Alex shook his head. "Take a pregnancy test. If you're pregnant, tell Laf it's theirs. If the baby's white, it's not theirs, but tell them it is anyway. If the baby's black, then it's probably theirs."

"Alex, that's a _horrible_ suggestion!"

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "But you came here on my birthday and told me John was hit by a car and is in the hospital and now you tell me you're probably pregnant with your cousin's baby after having an affair on Lafayette. What sort of wisdom and advice do you expect me to be dispensing?"

"I don't know."

"Or you could get an abortion and not tell Laf." Alex suggested. "I mean, if you _are_ pregnant that is."

"I'm not having an abortion."

"Peggy, you're super intelligent. You entered an Ivy League university a year early. You're eighteen and if you have that baby you may or may not be pregnant with, you'll be throwing your life away." Alex lifted his head. "Ultimately, it's _your_ choice, but that's my opinion."

Peggy nodded. "I understand that's your opinion, but-"

"I'm not going to force you to keep the baby you may or may not be carrying. Or to have an abortion-I'm not Donald Trump." Alex said. "Do whatever you think is right, but if you really care about Laf, you'd lie to them, the poor flowery French person."

"Maybe I should ask someone else advice." Peggy said.

"Try asking another woman." Alex suggested.

"Maybe I should." Peggy said. "But you're my best friend."

"At the end of the day, I'm still a guy." Alex said. "And my boyfriend is still in the hospital after being hit by a car."

"Oh. Oh yeah." Peggy nodded.

* * *

Angelica, Eliza, Hercules and Sally all anxiously waited in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news about John. It greatly surprised them when John walked out of the A&E fully clothed and despite a bandage on his hand and a graze on his cheek, he was looking completely fine.

"I've been discharged." He declared.

Eliza walked up to John and slapped him hard on his non-grazed cheek.

John brought his hand to his cheek in shock. "What the hell was _that_ for?"

"You made us all worry!" Eliza snapped.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." John said.

"What the hell took you so long?" Angelica asked.

"They wanted to x-ray my wrist to see it wasn't broken. And it's not. It's just a soft tissue injury."

"Why your wrist?"

"I fell on it." John said.

"You were hit by a car! We thought you were in a coma or something!" Hercules shouted.

"Yeah, the car was only going ten miles an hour."

"So nothing's broken?"

"Nothing at all." John replied, happily.

"It will be." Angelica stepped over to John, threatening him with her fist.

John gulped and stared at her fist.

"Guys, it's Alex's birthday. You shouldn't be fighting like this." Sally said. "Fight tomorrow, but not today."

"Is anyone with Alex?" John asked.

"Oh yeah." Eliza nodded. "Peggy is. They're probably just talking about the latest Donald Trump controversy."

"I hope so." John said. "I really hope Alex is okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Day 63, and I've relapsed slightly again. So... I think I might need that surgery after all.**

 **Anyway, onto the notes!**

 **I had to mention the latest Donald Trump controversy. So I did. Or rather, Peggy did.**

 **Evel Knievel actually died of lung disease, not heart failure, Peggy has her facts wrong-but it's all part of the same system, so she's not that far out.**

 **When people are in comas, family members are totally encouraged to groom their loved ones and play music to them to help recognise things. And since Alex was in a medically induced coma rather than a true coma, as it's more like heavy sedation, he'd be more likely to be aware of what was going on around him.**

 **Family members are sometimes also taught how to care for their loved ones, like cleaning their breathing tubes, because it brings them closer to their comatose loved ones, who are obviously unable to communicate. Unless they're coming from a coma, in which case there may be punching, shouting, swearing and other out of character behaviour.**

 **Peggy's real name was Margarita Schuyler, not Margaret. God I hate the tags on AO3.**

 **Alexander Hamilton really was at Peggy's side when she died. In fact, he broke the news to Eliza by letter.**

 **Stephen Van Rensselaer III was Peggy Schuyler's husband and indeed her distant cousin. Though he was a lot (roughly 6 years) younger than her, here, they're the same age.**

 **Alex isn't pressuring Peggy into a decision, he just wants to keep that Peggy had a one night stand from his friend because he's afraid how Lafayette would take it. He's been put into an awkward position and he doesn't know how to react, especially with the fact that he's just been told that John's also been injured.**

 **So is Peggy pregnant? If so, what will happen? Oh my. This is shaping up to be one eventful January, isn't it? And there's still Jefferson crashing John Jay's BLM meeting, Trump's inauguration, and the introduction of Ned Stevens to go. I hope you're well buckled in and holding onto something because it's about to get even bumpier.**


	3. They Think Me Macbeth

Thomas walked into his and James' apartment carrying a shopping bag and an opened umbrella. James looked at Thomas in panic and fear, while Thomas looked at James in confusion.

"What?" Thomas shrugged.

"U-umbrella!" James shrieked.

"Oh for f-" Thomas grunted. "Not this shit again."

"But Thomas-"

"James, there's nothing significant about Friday the thirteenth. It's just a day." Thomas set down the bag and closed the umbrella. James winced. "We're not at Camp Crystal Lake and Jason isn't going to murder us. What the hell are you so afraid of?"

"Don't you remember that Italian cruise ship?" James asked.

"Ffs. James, that was, like, exactly five years ago." Thomas rolled his eyes. "Nothing bad has happened on any Friday thirteenth since then."

"Really?" James asked. "What about the November 2015 terrorist attacks in Paris?"

"That was a premeditated terrorist attack. _Not_ a disaster." Thomas folded his arms.

"Yeah, but it was planned for Friday thirteenth." James countered.

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"And then there's Tupac. He was shot on Friday thirteenth of September."

"That was in 1996. _Before_ we were even born." Thomas shook his head.

"And that thirteen year old kid who was struck by lightning in England on Friday the thirteenth of August in 2010. Lightning hit him at 13:13."

"That's a bit of a weird coincidence." Thomas admitted. "But he could have just as easily been struck at 13:13 on Saturday the fourteenth."

"I suppose." James said, not sounding entirely convinced. "But what about the fact that the first Grand Wizard of the KKK was born on a Friday the thirteenth?"

"Being black, I'd say that was just unfortunate-"

"That's my point!" James said.

"That he had to have been born at all." Thomas finished. "He still would've have been a piece of shit human being regardless of which day he was born."

"But he was born on a Friday the thirteenth-"

"James Madison, for god's sake, Friday the thirteenth is _not_ unlucky." Thomas said. "Hitler was born on April twentieth. The Korean War started on June twenty-fifth. And I don't think I should have to tell you that 9/11 happened on the eleventh."

"Yes, but-"

"The Titanic sank on the fourteenth and the fifteenth of April, which were Sunday and Monday." Thomas said. "Bad things happen on every day and date. It's not exclusive to the Friday the thirteenth. Also born on the fifteenth was Kim Il Sung of North Korea and we all know how _that_ turned out for them."

"Well, yeah. You just said there was a war." James said.

"Well that lost Amazonian tribe wouldn't know that." Thomas said.

"That's because they don't speak English."

"Well, obviously not." Thomas rolled his eyes. "They wouldn't speak English in remote Polynesian villages." He picked up the shopping bag. "I'm going to unpack this stuff now." He walked over to the kitchenette, James following.

"What did you get?" James asked.

"Just some stuff." Thomas said, beginning to unpack and speaking the item as he took them out. "Loaf of bread. Nine-pack of chips. Bar of chocolate. Box of condoms. Oh and they were doing a deal on six packs of Pepsi. Buy two, get one free."

James froze in horror.

"Oh Jesus Christ, what now?" Thomas groaned.

"666." James whimpered.

"For god's sake, it's not the sign of the devil. If it was, then instead of 'Make America Great Again', Donald Trump would be chanting '666'. Get a life you superstitious little weirdo."

"I have a life."

"But we won't be having sex tonight." Thomas pocketed the condoms.

"It's bad luck to have sex on Friday the thirteenth anyway." James said.

"Who says that?!" Thomas groaned. He put his palm on the cupboard door and closed his eyes.

"I think it's a rule in like Sweden or something." James said.

"It's _not_ a rule in Sweden." Thomas turned to James. "Seriously. Stop being so superstitious." He pushed past James and went into the bedroom, slamming the door. The door slam knocked a mirror loose. It fell on the floor and smashed.

James gasped. "Seven years bad luck!"

"Shut up, James!" Thomas called from the bedroom.

* * *

Peggy snuck into the bathroom past Lafayette. She opened her cross body bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. Sitting on the toilet, she read the instructions. It was unnerving to hear Lafayette talking to Hercules outside so she opened the pregnancy test box as quietly as possible.

Not particularly eager to take the test, Peggy pulled her skirt down as slowly as possible. Then her jeggings. Finally, her underwear.

"Peggy? Are you okay in there?" Lafayette asked, knocking on the door.

"Laf!" Peggy said in surprise. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said.

"What are you doing in there?" They asked.

"Just peeing!" Peggy answered.

"Okay." Lafayette said, happy with her answer. "Just hurry up in there."

"Will do!" Peggy called out. She sat down on the toilet and looked around the bathroom, unsure of what to do as she peed on the pregnancy test stick. Just in case, she had other pregnancy tests in her bag. But she didn't want Lafayette or Hercules or Sally seeing them.

She closed her eyes and groaned softly as she finished. As she waited for the results, she wiped up, washed up and pulled her pants up, ignoring the skirt.

"Peggy!" Hercules called out. "We're playing Operation! If you want a turn, I suggest you get out here now!"

Peggy looked at the pregnancy test that wasn't finished uh... Loading? Yet. "I'll be out soon."

"Okay, but it has to-"

Peggy blocked out Hercules because the test was ready. She moved closer to it and picked it up, her expression unchanging.

* * *

 **A/N: Day 65. The back of my throat tastes like blood. It's not great and I'm going to miss my exam.**

 **Anyway, onto the notes!**

 **You have no idea the amount of googling I had to do for the Thomas/James bit. It drained my iPad battery almost completely.**

 **The Costa Concordia sunk on January Friday 13th 2012.**

 **T** **he Paris terrorist attacks took place on November Friday 13th 2015.**

 **Tupac was shot and killed on September Friday 13th 1996.**

 **And there was a thirteen year old who was struck by lightning at an air show in Lowestoft England on August Friday 13th 2010. He wasn't struck at 13:13, however, that was the time St John's Ambulance started to treat him.**

 **T** **he first Grand Wizard of the KKK-Nathan Bedford Forest-was indeed born on July Friday 13th in 1821.**

 **However, Alfred Hitchcock was also born on August Friday 13th 1899. So not really sinister.**

 **Hitler was born on April 20th 1889. He started the Second World War on September 1st 1939. The Korean War was started on June 25th 1950.**

 **The Titanic hit the iceberg on April 14th 1912 and started to sink over the period of a few hours, which went into the next day and finally sank in the morning of the 15th April 1912. And by weird coincidence, yes, Kim Il Sung the first 'Dear Leader' of North Korea was born that day too.**

 **Okay, so is Peggy Preggy or isn't she? Hmmm...**

 **And what about John? Hmmm...**


	4. I Have So Much Work to Do

Peggy had snuck back to her apartment, everyone else was in their lectures and having exams and stuff. But here she was coming back to sneak another look at all those pregnancy tests she'd taken. Twenty pregnancy tests couldn't be wrong. Neither could forty, but she still had to be sure. Peggy was pregnant. There was no doubt about it. But who was the father? The love of her life, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette Washington? Or her cousin, Stephen, whom she wasn't related to by blood, but them still having a kid together would be super creepy?

Horrible thoughts began running through her head as she realised Alex was right. She was eighteen. A teenager. Having a baby now would be throwing her life away. She was woefully unprepared for motherhood. She would have to get an abortion. But what would her father say? Her mother? What if Lafayette wanted the baby? What if Lafayette found out she'd had sex with her cousin? What if Lafayette found out she was getting an abortion?

Peggy clutched her stomach, feeling ill from all the stress. Her heart was pounding. She was scared in a way that she never had been before. She had a life growing inside of her. A mistake. An unintended mistake. She didn't want this. She didn't want the baggage that was going to come with it. She didn't want Lafayette to know about the sex. She grabbed all the pregnancy tests and shoved them in her backpack, pretty much running out of the apartment, but slowing down when she reached a dumpster, tipping out the contents of her bag. As all the pregnancy tests came spilling out, she took one.

"Hey guys, it's me. The biggest disappointment you know." She said, pocketing the test. She had to talk to Alex about it.

As she began walking the streets it hit her about what her parents would think and say to her. Her siblings. Lafayette.

"Oh god! What will my parents say? Can I go in there and say-'I know that I'm letting you down'?"

"Peggy!" Theo called out.

"Just... Breathe."

"What's going on?" Theo caught up to her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Peggy said.

"You were just singing loudly to yourself like it was something out of a Broadway musical. Or a Disney movie." Theo pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I didn't ask you if you were fine." Theo said.

"And now you know I am." Peggy shrugged.

"Peggy. Seriously." Theo put her hand on Peggy's shoulder.

"Theo, I've known you two months. I'm not about to tell you my personal business." Peggy said. She wasn't even about to tell her family. What the hell has she got herself into? Jefferson and Madison used condoms. So did Alex and Eliza and John. And definitely Hercules and Sally. Why didn't she that night?

"Do you use condoms?" Peggy blurted out.

"What?" Theo looked at Peggy in confusion.

"Do you and Aaron use condoms?"

"Yeah." Theo said. "We always use condoms. I mean, neither of us cheat on each other-well, I hope Aaron doesn't cheat on me, but he's demisexual so I doubt he would-but we want to prevent unwanted pregnancies. I'm also on the pill. Why? Do you and Laf not use contraception?"

"Oh." Peggy realised the implications of her words. "Yes. I-I'm on the pill too." She said. Not true. "I was just wondering if I should um, double down on the protection to prevent getting pregnant. Nothing like an unwanted pregnancy to derail a promising future." She chuckled awkwardly.

"Yes." Theo agreed. "Well, it's your body. Do what you want." She said, turning to leave. "Oh and Peggy?"

"Yeah?" Peggy answered.

"Congratulations." Theo said before walking away.

* * *

Later that day, Hercules, Lafayette and Sally were all frantically trying to get through to Peggy as she hadn't returned, but she wasn't answering. When there was a knock at the door, they assumed it was Peggy having finally come home after two hours away. But what Lafayette actually opened the door to was a young man who strongly resembled Alex (except for the height, this guy was taller), with a rucksack on his back and a suitcase at his side.

"You must be James Hamilton Jr." Lafayette said. "Alex will be happy to know you didn't die in that hurricane. Come in, we're just-"

"James Hamilton Jr? No." The mystery dude shook his head. "No, I'm not James Hamilton."

"Then who are you?" Hercules asked, full of suspicion.

"I'm Edward Stevens." He put his hand out. "Though most people just call me Ned. And I'm studying medicine. I was just looking for an old friend of mine from St Croix, who I'm sure you know-Alexander Hamilton..."

"Yeah, he's my brother." Hercules said. "He's not here at the moment-"

"He doesn't even live here, Herc." Lafayette said. "But you should come in anyway, mon ami. After we find my girlfriend, there is a lot you need to hear about."

"Oh." Ned took the handle of his suitcase and was pulled inside by Hercules. "So what'd I miss?"

* * *

 **A/N: Firstly I'd like to say that I HAVE HAMILTON TICKETS, YO!**

 **I channeled my own feelings of throwing my future away to write Peggy's scene. I did something... Almost as stupid when I was 18. To put it in Hamilton terms, I threw away my shot. Actually, I threw away several. It wasn't a pleasant time. But I was very fortunate in that it only lasted a few days and everything went back on track rather than being long and drawn out like my illness.**

 **Peggy is singing Breathe from In the Heights, or as I like to refer to it as; My Song. Seriously. It's like Lin was channeling all my future emotions when he wrote that. It's spooky. And no, I'm not referring to that time I was 18. I'm referring to... Well, June, July, August and September of last year. If you wanna know what happened, just listen to the song Breathe. It's pretty much exact but with Welsh instead of Spanish and... A different bridge rather than the George Washington Bridge.**

 **Theo's 'Congratulations' serves two meanings.**

 **1) She knows that Peggy's pregnant.**

 **2) It's a reference to the cut song Congratulations, of which I feel the opening lyrics really fit poor Peggy's situation. After the 'Congratulations', these lyrics are implied:**

 **"You have invented a new kind of stupid**  
 **A damage you can never undo, kind of stupid**  
 **An "open all the cages in the zoo", kind of stupid**  
 **Truly you didn't think this through kind of stupid"**

 **Alexander Hamilton did have a resemblance to Ned Stevens to the point where they were confused as brothers, which... They might have been! From the Chernow Brick:**

 **"Of the five Stevens children, Edward, born a year before Alexander, became his closest friend, "an intimate acquaintance begun in early youth" as Hamilton described their relationship. As they matured, they often seemed to display parallel personalities. Both were exceedingly quick and clever, fluent in French, versed in classical history, outraged by slavery and mesmerized by medicine. In future years, Edward Stevens was wont to remind Hamilton of "those vows of eternal friendship which we have so often mutually exchanged" and he often fretted about Hamilton's delicate health. If their personalities exhibited unusual compatibility, their physical resemblance bordered on the uncanny, often stopping people cold."**

 **It then goes on to say:**

 **"What to make of this extraordinary speculation? No extant picture of Edward Stevens enables us to probe any family resemblance. Nevertheless, in the absence of direct proof, the notion that Alexander was the biological son of Thomas Stevens instead of James Hamilton would clarify many oddities in Hamilton's biography."**

 **And this:**

 **"It might suggest why James Hamilton Sr., left his family behind, assumed no further responsibility for them and took no evident delight in Alexander's later career, most of all, it would account for the peculiar distance that later held Hamilton from both his father and his brother. As will be seen, Alexander Hamilton was an intensely loyal person, endowed with a deep streak of familial responsibility. There is something telltale about the way that he, his father and his brother let relations abruptly lapse as if the three of them were in a headlong flight from some harrowing shared secret."**

 **Basically, Chernow thinks that Hamilton was the son of Thomas Stevens and thus the brother of Ned Stevens.**

 **I'm still sick and I'm having like seven more tests done tomorrow. But I don't care because I'M GOING TO SEE HAMILTON! FOR £32.50! (Around $38)**


	5. It's Quiet Uptown

_There are moments that the words don't reach_

 _There is suffering too terrible to name_

 _You hold your child as tight as you can_

 _And push away the unimaginable_

Never had those words from the Mercy musical been more accurate to Alex until after the Blasts. Alex clung to those words as it was him, Eliza, Jefferson and Aaron all struggling to survive. Everyone else he knew had died. Either in the Blasts or after. And there were plenty of things to die from in a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Most of the Blasts hit DC and the surrounding areas-Virginia and Maryland. Probably trying to dispose of President Trump.

Before the Blasts, life hadn't been all that great. His life all seemed to be one thing after another until he got shot. Then the extraordinarily thin-skinned Donald Trump entered the White House. It wasn't long before he called for a nuclear arms race again. Alex was on his way to visit the Schuylers when he heard that North Korea had tested a nuclear weapon. The radio station jokingly played the song Enola Gay as they seemed to every time North Korea did their thing.

Alex had a good visit with the Schuylers and went back on campus. That's when he started to suspect something more was going on. Everyone seemed to be on red alert. He checked his Twitter and saw that President Trump had said on Twitter that North Korea had to pay for their actions. Which was a bad sign. The next day, nothing had happened. But on the radio they were playing Ultravox's Dancing With Tears in My Eyes. Not a good sign. They went to the old Cold War relic of a fallout shelter when they were directed to by a university official. In the shelter was most of Alex's friends. And Thomas Jefferson The radio there was playing music. Around half an hour after being led into the shelter, the radio warned of an incoming nuclear strike inbound for DC and played Louis Armstrong's What a Wonderful World. The song suddenly cut out halfway through. When checked, nobody's phone, iPad or laptop worked either. The bomb had been dropped.

At least everyone in New York was safe. Is what Alex thought. Until one by one, all his friends started dying until there was nobody left except him, Jefferson, Eliza and Aaron. That he associated with anyway. There were plenty of other humans left. Kind of.

William Van Ness found a way to send gossip, even in a post apocalyptic landscape. Before everyone could go outside after the Blasts, William had somehow found out that both James Reynolds and George Eacker had been killed in the Blasts and sent that information over to the Hamilsquad as soon as it was safe to go outside. He'd also found out that Peggy, Lafayette and the Washingtons had died together at George's estate in Virginia. All that was left of them was their nuclear bomb shadows. They'd been vaporized in the Blasts. Though he clung to the comforting notion that they hadn't been alone when they died, at the same time, there was nothing left to bury of them. It simply left Alex distraught. John was killed when he went to trade items. Shot in the back during a lawless riot. Alex felt terrible.

But what killed Alex the most and desensitized him to the senseless violence that had and was happening was Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury, even though Alex'd hated them both. They'd both died painful deaths after being exposed to massive radiation. Lee had insisted they were fine, but after a few short weeks, Alex noticed that Lee's hair was falling out, he was vomiting more than usual-mostly with blood though by this point he was bleeding from seemingly everywhere, including his nose and his gums. He became bedridden shortly after. The same had also happened to Seabury. A few days later, Lee died. Seabury also went that night.

However, they weren't the only people Alex knew who died of radiation. James Madison passed three months after the Blasts. That was when Alex first saw the effects of radiation sickness that he didn't see on Lee and Seabury. James was sick day and night, though sometimes he got better. He was extremely tired almost all the time. And it wasn't from all the vomiting and diarrhoea or the bleeding from every orifice. Jefferson was distressed that any time he tried to physically comfort his dying boyfriend, James would bruise or bleed. Sometimes both. And the skin on his hands, face and neck were bright red and blistered, like sunburn, but much worse. In short, he was much more fragile than before. And mirroring Lee, his hair fell out. But unlike Lee, James didn't die of radiation. On one of the days he was feeling better, James left the base and didn't come back.

By now everyone was vomiting and tired, but not everyone was suffering from severe radiation. Maria was sent to barter some soap for some tins of soup. As she passed all the dead bodies and the injured lying in the radioactive snow and sewage filled street, she recognised the body of James Madison. He had died of hypothermia. She came back with the tins, distraught by what she'd seen. Unable to bear the thought of James' corpse rotting in the open along with everyone else, she'd dug a shallow hole-with her hands-and buried him. She'd received a massive dose of radiation, and so had Angelica when she hugged her. Both succumbed to radiation around a week later.

They all lived together, unhappily for the next month. Until Theo died, most probably of cancer. She had been showing more symptoms of radiation illness than anyone else. And she'd long ran out of medication to treat her MS. Her death left Aaron devastated. He'd been caring for her until she died. He was even more distraught when Theo couldn't be buried.

Six months after the Blasts, Eliza's sister Katie died of meningitis. It spread to the rest of the family and they all died too. That left Eliza as the only surviving Schuyler and Alex feeling guilty. He was paralysed. By all accounts and according to all post-apocalyptic media, he should have died first. But here he was, still living, while the Schuylers hadn't.

But it wasn't all bad news. Sally was pregnant. Though they couldn't tell until she started to show. After all, Martha's periods had stopped and she wasn't pregnant. Even then, Sally could have had a tumor, but tumors don't move. It was definitely hers and Hercules' baby. In the radiated atmosphere they were living in, it was bad for her to be pregnant. It was something to be excited about, especially after John Jay had died of what consensus considered to be pneumonia.

In what everyone reckoned was Sally's ninth month of pregnancy-eleven months after the Blasts, Sally gave birth. Jefferson delivered because Hercules was off trading shampoo for beans and rice. The baby was a little girl born with a small head, no legs and stillborn, to Jefferson's horror. Unfortunately for Hercules, giving birth proved dangerous for Sally, who bled to death. Hercules was inconsolable. He named the baby Jane and went outside to dig a grave, something Jefferson declared was a suicide mission with all the fallout. Hercules did it anyway.

A year after the Blasts, Hercules succumbed of an infection from a wound that didn't heal. Dolley and Martha put him in the grave with his girlfriend and his daughter. They abandoned their improvised shovels at the scene, while William marked the grave. There were only eight of them left now and with Nathaniel having gone blind and Alex in a wheelchair, it was a massive challenge.

That same week Hercules died, William and Nathaniel went to look for a new place for the friends to squat. All the death that had happened in that house had become too much for them. Nathaniel slipped on the ice and broke his ankle. A fairly normal injury, that happened to kill him. It wouldn't heal, got infected and went septic. William, on the other hand, died as a result of contracting the flu.

News eventually reached the surviving members of the Hamilsquad that John's entire family died in the Blasts, having accompanied his father to Washington DC. John was probably decomposing on the street somewhere. The morning after, when Martha didn't get up, they noticed something amiss. She had died in her sleep as a result of the radiation sickness that had slowly been poisoning her. Jefferson was as upset as he had been when James died as they'd been having a blossoming romance. He didn't come out of his and Aaron's room for days.

The final death in the group came when Dolley went outside to trade for some condoms but was stabbed in the stomach. She died of uncontrollable bleeding. That's how it came to be only Alex, Eliza, Jefferson and Aaron, all of them having suffered immeasurable loss, but somehow still survived for eighteen months after the Blasts.

They were all still sick, with vomiting and diarrhea and most of Jefferson's Afro had fallen out. He was slowly succumbing to radiation sickness too. They all were. Aaron was going blind, Eliza clearly had skin cancer and Alex had so many sores in his mouth that he could hardly eat anymore. Everything was painful and hard to deal with. Especially for poor Jefferson, who, along with losing most of his hair, his skin was also falling off. Everyone knew that the end was near for them. But nobody said anything.

Alex, having got over his aversion to Jefferson after the first week of being trapped in the fallout shelter together, began to pity him. The next day, Alex woke up next to Jefferson. When he tried to wake him, he couldn't. But he was alive. The seizures he suffered proved that. Eliza theorized that Jefferson was in a coma. Alex, Aaron and Eliza made a pact. A suicide pact. Alex was to kill Jefferson, but couldn't bring himself to. Aaron eventually did it by suffocation. With it just being the three of them left, they prayed to God for forgiveness, for what they just did and what they were about to do.

* * *

Alex woke up panting and sweating. He looked around and everything was dark. But although he was sleeping in a comfortable bed, he was still terrified. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, or rather the lack of it, he felt his head-full of hair. Then he stuck his fingers in his mouth. All clear. When he brought his wet fingers to his nose to sniff them, he found only the smell of morning breath, rather than blood. Then he saw his phone. He winced as he tapped the 'home' button and released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw that it was working and that the time was 5:38.

Had that really been a dream? It had been so vivid. Like he was actually there. Like a nuclear war had really happened and the fallout had killed all life in New York City. Evidently that hadn't been the case. So what happened now? There was no way he was going back to sleep, not after a nightmare of such proportions. Had there been a nuclear war?

 ** _To: Freckles_ **

**_Are you dead?_ **

After a while, he received this as a reply:

 ** _From: Freckles_ **

**_Go to sleep, Alex._ **

It really had just been a dream. Well, it was either a dream or a vision from the future. And he sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter... Boy did he _really_ regret watching The Day After last night.

* * *

That morning, Thomas woke up next to James in bed. James was reading the New York Times on his tablet and Thomas turned to face him.

"Hey." He said groggily.

"Morning, Thomas." James said.

"Anything in the papers today?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing. Only that it's Obama's last day in office." James said. "Trump's inauguration is tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Thomas groaned. "I wish Clinton had won."

"So does most of the country." James said.

"So, before Trump takes gay rights back to the 'fifties, how about you and I plan a romantic night in tonight?" Thomas wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can't do that tonight. Sorry, Thomas." James said.

"What are you doing tonight that's more important than me?" Thomas asked indignantly.

"Well, John Jay invited me to his Black Lives Matter Club meetings last week and I said yes. Tonight is my third meeting and we have to get things done before Trump enters the Oval Office." James explained.

"Then can I come?" Thomas asked.

"He explicitly told me that you were pretty much banned because he thinks you cause too much trouble." James said.

"That's bullshit!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Don't shoot the messenger!" James put down his tablet and got out of bed. "I'm going for a shower now. If you feel that strongly about it, take it up with John Jay." He said as he walked to the bathroom.

"Maybe I will..." Thomas muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo yo yo! What did you think? Don't worry, it's not one of those 'and it was all just a dream' endings like... Like Dallas. There's a point to this and there's a reason I wrote it because I didn't spend a week researching the effects of nuclear war just for it to be 'and it was all just a dream', otherwise, I'd have just made it up as I went along!**

 **Now for the notes!**

 **The hint that it's a dream is the disjointed narrative which skips and really offers no real explanation as to why they're there. That and the fact that nobody talks.**

 **These lyrics from It's Quiet Uptown remain in a song in Mercy: An American Musical, Only here, they're about Mercy Otis Warren's good friend's John Hancock and Dorothy Quincy's son John Hancock Jr (In our world John George Washington Hancock) dying after drowning in an ice skating accident. He was 8. Their daughter Lydia also lived for less than a year, before John Jr was born. And they never had any more children. Sad.**  
 **I love my university's fallout shelter. It's such a relic. It's quiet down there.**

 **Yeah, their music would cut out and everything would stop working like that. A nuclear strike also sets off an EMP that... Basically, if it hit the right place in the USA, it would knock out electricity in all of the USA and probably Canada too. Yes, even underground.**

 **They refer to Nuclear War as The Blasts for the same reason that everyone calls Voldemort He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in Harry Potter. Fear.**

 **At ground zero in both Hiroshima and Nagasaki, all that was left to show that some people ever existed, were their shadows burnt into the walls nearby. They hadn't been burned, but vaporised. And that's what happened to Peggy, Lafayette and George and Martha Washington.**

 **After nuclear war, there would likely be no government. No police. Whatever would be left of society would just turn into, basically, mass lawlessness. That's why John was killed. It's also a reference as to how he was killed in real life-he was actually shot in the back.**

 **All the symptoms I described are straight up radiation sickness symptoms. Of course there are some super gruesome like skin falling off, open sores, diarrhoea blood and going blind. And less gruesome like fever and confusion.** **Cancer, blindness, sores and ulcers, skin falling off (or in fancy terms 'sloughing'), easy bruising, red and blistery skin, lots of bleeding and periods stopping are all radiation sickness symptoms. Coma can also happen in radiation sickness. And** **all have been experienced by actual people at some point. James' symptoms got better and worse. Sometimes this happens in radiation sickness.**

 **After nuclear war, there would probably be raw sewage in the street, after all, it takes electricity for a sewage plant to work.**

 **You can get radiation from fallout on the ground or on objects. That's why in Chernobyl when they invite visitors in, they tell them not to touch anything and measure them with Geiger counters after. That's also why in Fukushima, they always have to change their clothes when they go outside.**

 **After nuclear war, there would be no more medications for those with pre-existing conditions. Also, people would die of infections, in childbirth and communicable diseases such as meningitis, pneumonia and the flu would be spread very easily with limited to no medical resources.**

 **In Belarus after Chernobyl, more and more babies were born with birth defects or were stillborn. Many of those born healthy developed cancer. Their situation is not great. 90% of the country is radiated with nuclear fallout and will be for thousands of years to come. The 'small head' is microcephaly, a common birth defect in Belarus. Unfortunately, so are limb differences and heart defects, which Hercules and Sally's poor baby probably had. Also, giving birth is hella bloody, guys. And dangerous.**

 **Jane is named after Jane in the BBC movie Threads. Please don't watch it. It's pretty graphic and horrifying. In Threads, Jane is the daughter of Ruth, who is pregnant when the UK is nuked. Jane grows up in a nuclear winter. Food is scarce and massively radiated, so when she gives birth to a child of her own, it's horrifically mutated and stillborn as a result of all the radiation she absorbed in her lifetime. That is the worst thing I've seen in my life. It gave me PTSD. Like clinically diagnosed PTSD.**

 **Nathaniel slipped on the ice because it's a nuclear winter, yo. Hypothermia also happens in nuclear winter.**

 **After all that bleak stuff and your friends dying and knowing you were dying and stuff would make you want to end it all. Though they're all lucky I let them live for as long as they did, especially Theo.**

 **Freckles is John.**

 **And so begins Jefferson's plans to gate-crash John Jay's Black Lives Matter club meeting! Yay!**

 **An update on my illness: I had tests done yesterday. Today, I was called up by the oncology people. Not looking good.**


	6. I Will Send a Fully Armed Batallion

James walked into the classroom where the Black Lives Matter Club meeting was being held. John Jay was standing at the front, while his members all crowded around him, as usual. Also as usual, John Laurens was sitting with interest and making notes. Sally sat behind him with her head in her hand. And as for everyone else-he was still getting to know them.

"Yes, James?" John Jay asked. "You know you're late, right?"

"Yes. I know. And I'm sorry, but-"

"Just sit down." John Jay rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you're my age. Don't order me around like you're my dad or something. Seems a bit odd."

" _Please_ sit down then." John Jay waited as James took his seat. And James did. He took an open seat next to a black girl.

"Okay, go on." John Laurens half shouted.

"Laurens, calm down." John Jay said. "Right, for those of you who arrived late, we're protesting Donald Trump tomorrow. I've had permission from the university, but I just wanted to go over some rules-do not do _anything_ that might give the police reason to arrest you. We know what they're like with minorities." He said. "In fact, did nothing except hold your picket sign-if you have one-and chant nothing but 'not my president'. Don't hit anything, don't kick anything, don't say 'hello' to anyone outside the club-"

"Hello everyone." Everyone tuned to the voice. Thomas Jefferson looking smugly at everyone in the room. Sally tried to hide her face with embarrassment while John Laurens looked on in horror.

"Thomas!" James hissed.

"So. What'd I miss?" Jefferson asked, seemingly innocently.

* * *

 _ **ahammyham**_ : anyone warching trump inauguration?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : eew no!

 _ **hunkules**_ : yeah, obama's in his last moments in the Oval Office

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : not anymore-he left.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : I'm gonnamiss him lots. And his bromance w/ Biden.

 _ **theomissesglenn changed username to theoboostrump**_

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : there he is! Trump! Boo! Boo!

 _ **sallyh**_ : yeah! Boo!

 _ **wait4it**_ : is it me or does Doanld Trump's hair look more day glow than usual?

 _ **ahammyham**_ : eew yeH. And it looks weird.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : founding fathers, founding fathers-Ben Franklin died after a four year term that's why terms are four yesrs!

 _ **ahammyham**_ : oh fuck Andrew Jackson the Native American hating piece of shit.

 _ **wait4it**_ : you wanted to play him in that duel you got shot in.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : yeah, because he gets shot in the chest and coughed up blood the rest of his life

 _ **ahammyham**_ : karma, isn't it, yo?

 _ **sallyh**_ : obama . org?

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : yeah I'm gonna check that out I guess.

 _ **hunkules**_ : any moment Trumk to meet Obama at White House

 _ **ahammyham**_ : what's everyone watching this on?

 _ **ahammyham**_ : NBC

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : CNN

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : Aaron and I are watching on CNN

 _ **hunkules**_ : we're watching on MSNBC

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : yeah cnbc for us.

 _ **sallyh**_ : Oh! Biden's meetinf Pence!

 _ **ahammyham**_ : eew.

 _ **wait4it**_ : ikr

 _ **sallyh**_ : They're gone now. Motorcade.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : There's Obama and Michelle!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : I can't believe this us happening.

 _ **marialewis**_ : I feel ill. Physically ill.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : we're all gonna die. I'm gonna lose my healthcare

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : I thought that driver was Trump!

 _ **Jmadison**_ : But that is Trump.

 _ **sallyh**_ : and Melania.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Check out Obama's Stepford Smile.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Wow. Amazing!

 _ **hunkules**_ : what is?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Trump didn't tru to grab Michelle by the pussy.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : y'know, that is something.

 _ **wait4it**_ : but he did kiss her.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : probably groped her breasts too.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : is john watchinf?

 _ **hunkules**_ : no hes busy protestind on campus. Said that this crap would just make him punch the tv.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : holy shit! Jummy Carter still alive?

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : Looks! it's laur bush!

 _ **sallyh**_ : and thwre's George W Bush!

 _ **ahammyham**_ : fuck you!

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : reporter-'how's your father doing?'

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : bush-'good!'

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : reporter-'hows your mother doinf?'

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : bush-'also good!'

 _ **Jmadison**_ : really? lol. what channel?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : CNN

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : Ah, we're watching MSNBC.

 _ **negan-killed-peg**_ : guys my phone is lighting up-what's gojng kn?

 _ **Jmadison**_ : trump's inauguration.

 _ **negan-killed-peg**_ : eww. You're watching that?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : yep.

 _ **negan-killed-peg changed username to screwtrump**_

 _ **screwtrump**_ : i think my new username speaks for Itself.

 _ **wait4it**_ : You know whT? it does.

 _ **jjblm**_ : not stauing , just wanted to let James and Jefferson know that Jefferson is even more banned from my Black Lives Matter group.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : What did you do?

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : look it's raining!

 _ **ahammyham**_ : seeiously Jefferson answer the wuqstion!

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : What's a wuqstion?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Question. Answer it.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : I went to his BLM meeting yesterday.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : and John Jay told him he wasnt to go.

 _ **sallyh**_ : he was super disruptive and disrespectful and almost got their protest cancelled.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : they shouted a lot.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : John and Thomas.

 _ **sallyh**_ : I'll leave it to your imagination but just think of Hockey fights and bench clearing Baseball brawls.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : It aasnt THAT bad!

 _ **Jmadison**_ : (it was)

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : jesus CNN, that dude you're asking wants to be at a Trump inauguration because he has Trumps name emblasoned kn his fuckinf beanie hat, you goddamn CNN imbeciles!

 _ **wait4it**_ : you like Anderson Cooper.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : I like CNN. I just hate Trump.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : I never noticed this befoee, but Trump is so egotistical that he called his son Barron Trump. As in Baron Trump.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Eww yeah.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : Should have been Hillary.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : should have been Bernie #feelthebern

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : John Boehner!

 _ **screwtrump**_ : Screw Boehner too.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : i havent seen Boener in ages.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Yeah well he's a Teabagfer dick and its his fault that the Alt-Rich Nazis rose up.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : *Alt-Right

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Well theymre rich too.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : Boo Steve Bannon!

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : Yeah! boo Sreve Bannon!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Id love to be there right now.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : really? Angelica, you voted for Clinton!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Yeah. but i want to throw an egg at Trump. maybe a few dozen.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : so would I, lol.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Look! it's Newt Gingrich!

 _ **marialewis**_ : He's had as many wives as Trump.

 _ **hunkules**_ : didnt he leave his wive when she had cancer?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : yes he did. constantly changing his wifes for hounger models. fuck him too.

 _ **sallyh**_ : 46 presidents and it wnds wirh Trump.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : You mean 45.

 _ **sallyh**_ : Yeah, but Trump's the 46th.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : take away the t from Trumps name and you get rump. lol.

 _ **hunkules**_ : trump is fart in england

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Bill and Hillary!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Yay! Hillary!

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : She should be puttinf her hand on that bible. she has more votes.

 _ **marialewis**_ : and political experience.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Oh god yeah.

 _ **wait4it**_ : Reagan wasnt great but at least he had political experience beyong actong.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : There's Anderson Cooper!

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Boo! this rehab place doesnt have cable!

 _ **wait4it**_ : speaking of cable, rhey srill havent casted him in deadpool 2 yet.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : seriously? No way.

 _ **hunkules**_ : but it migt be Pierce Brosnan.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : James Bond as a fime travelling techno cancer suffering future dude. Awesome.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Peggy, is Laf watchig?

 _ **screwtrump**_ : No. Professor Washington doesnt want them watxhing it.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : im not watching either. i trust you huys to tell me what's fojnf on.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Yes, CNN, Samuel Adams didnt go to the George Clinton inauguration. we know!

 _ **hunkules**_ : But six livinf presidents including trump, holy crap, yo!

 _ **sallyh**_ : Should be six living presidents including Hillary Clinton, yo.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Who tf is Bob Dole?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : CNN just said he ran against Clinton in 1996 and lost.

 _ **wait4it**_ : Bill.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Yeah, Bill.

 _ **marialewis**_ : Debbie Wassermann Schultz is there apparently.

 _ **wait4it**_ : leas than half hour left.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : #depressing

 _ **screwtrump**_ : #nofuckingshit

 _ **hunkules**_ : At least Trump was democratically elected, unlike the UK prime minister, nobody elected her.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : Yeah byr was he really elected?

 _ **ahammyham**_ : #conspiracy

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : #itwastherussians

 _ **ahammyham**_ : #vladputinnakedhorsebackcomeradeyo

 _ **wait4it**_ : When I deciphered that, Alex, I laughed out loud.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : thank you *bows*.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Prostitute lover.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : #FEELTHEBERN!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Omg it is! It's Bernie Sanders!

 _ **hunkules**_ : is he going to bankrupt the country like the simpsons said he would?

 _ **screwtrump**_ : if by 'bankrupt the country' you mean 'start a global thermonuclear war rendering all money useless' then yes he'll do that.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Yeah, but Mutually Assured Destruction.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : It's not MAD any more. it's TAD.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : TAD?

 _ **screwtrump**_ : Trump Assured Destruction.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : THERE'S DAD! HE'S ON THE ELECTION COMMITTEE!

 _ **screwtrump**_ : Why dudnt he tell us?!

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : he's anti-trump!

 _ **sallyh**_ : holy crap! your dad!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : imma google this shit

 _ **ahammyham**_ : its a sad day when trumps being ainaugurated ans you gotta goodle your dad.

 _ **wait4it**_ : no need! they just said he's truing to block trumps picks on the news.

 _ **hunkules**_ : thats what he said on election night too.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : quarter of an hour and Jimmy Carter's coming in.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Justice John Roberts!

 _ **wait4it**_ : Sonia Sotomayor. Ruth Bader Ginsberg. Clarence Thomas.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : and the rest of them. shut up with naming memers of the supreme court.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : I doubt they meme, Alex.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : fuck you, it was a typo and you know it!

 _ **marialewis**_ : There's Michelle and Melania again!

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : Wow. ice cold. they didnt even talk.

 _ **hunkules**_ : Biden and Pence!

 _ **screwtrump**_ : Wow. they pretty much just ran to the limo without a word-lol.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Wow. Pence was at Obama's inauguration.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : There they are. ingoing and outgoing.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Trump and Obama

 _ **ahammyham**_ : does that mean America has no president now?

 _ **wait4it**_ : I actually don't know.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : CNN splitscreened on Hillary and Bill.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : Actually fhat's ice cold.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : and they called Obama and Trump 'the two men who denied her presidency.'

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : yeah, i heard that too. ice cold. icier than elsa.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : seriously giys, what if ISIL 9/11-ed the country again?

 _ **ahammyham**_ : or there was a nuke attack? who would be in charge?

 _ **wait4it**_ : shut up Alex ! i dont know!

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : The pentagon, Hamilton, the Pentagon would be in charge.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : If Trump put his hand on the bible, but wasnt sworn in and then got shot and killed, who would be president?

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Pence or Obama?

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Depends if Pence was sworn in first.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : They just introduced Jimmy Carter and his wife!

 _ **hunkules**_ : the motorcade is driving ro Capitol Hill.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : if someone put a bomb under the car and exploded Trump and Obama and Biden and Pence and Michelle and Melania, killing them, who would be president?

 _ **sallyh**_ : Hillary.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Really?

 _ **sallyh**_ : No, Hillary's on the TV right now. with Bill. they were just introduced.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Oh. But would she be president?

 _ **marialewis**_ : I dont know.

 _ **wait4it**_ : There's W.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Eew.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : HW Bush is sick.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : ICU isnt fun. ive been there, done that, worn the hospital gown.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : there's Michelle and Melania and Obama and Trump and Biden and Pence.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : eew.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : Did Obama just push Trump? lol

 _ **sallyh**_ : Ugh. Paul Ryan's a fuck. cant stand him.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : "Obama and Trump inside US Capitol"

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Who said that?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : CNN.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : that's fake news!

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : Yeah, that's why Aaron and I are watching it, lmfao

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Holy crap are all them trump's children?

 _ **wait4it**_ : Yeah, Bill doesnr look imprsssed.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : HeMs one ro talk.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : Yeah, but he's only had rhe one wife and didnt trade her out for younger models like Trump and Gingrich.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : And he dodnt have kids wirh Monica Lewinsky. he still just has Chelsea.

 _ **hunkules**_ : true. Trump's had lots of wifes, all forwign.

 _ **marialewis**_ : The only jobs any foreign people will be allowed to hold inhis administration: Trump's wife ans First Lady

 _ **screwtrump**_ : must be okay with pussygabbing.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : And he talks abour Mexicans being all rapists. what does he think rape is?

 _ **screwtrump**_ : pussygrabbing isnt rape. but it's certainly objectification which leads directly to it.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : and he doesnt wait for consent. he just kisses.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : Like a worse ans orange version of an early Disney Prince.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Prince Philip.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : When he keeps touching Aurora and she keeps pulling away.

 ** _elizaluvspuppies_** : Eew.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : #FEELTHEBERN!

 _ **hunkules**_ : There's Michelle Obama and Dr Jill Biden.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : The last time well see the First Lady and the Second Lady together.

 _ **hunkules**_ : Michelle's talking with Hillary.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : they had a good bromance too.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : not as awesome as Biden and Obama.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Now she's talking to Bill.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Well, they ARE married.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : yeah, why shouldnt she?

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : What the eff is Melania wearing?

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : No idea. It looks awful.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : There's Melania and Karen Pence.

 _ **hunkules**_ : wow she looks uncomfortable there.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : there's Obama and Biden.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : I think im gonna cry.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : why?

 _ **ahammyham**_ : I'm gonna miss their bromance.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : There's Melania and Baron Trump.

 _ **sallyh**_ : zomg. Barron looks just like him.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : There's Obama and Biden

 _ **ahammyham**_ : #onelasttime

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : And Nancy Pelosi and Dad.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : DAD! HI DAD!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : He cant hear you. you're nor talkinf.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : oh yeah.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : obama's shakinf hands.

 _ **marialewis**_ : Trump! Trump! Trump!

 _ **marialewis**_ : More like Boo Trump! Boo Trump! Boo Trump!

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : More like Boo! boo! boo!

 _ **marialewis**_ : We're not booinf Obama here! we love Obama!

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : True.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : there's Trump and his ugly orange fCe, his dayglo hair ans his pouty lip.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : I hate Mike Pence. fuck him and his gay conversion therapy.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Yeah, what is this? fhe 1950's?

 _ **wait4it**_ : How many of us would he try to convert. let's start, me dor beinf demisexual.

 _ **JMadison**_ : Me too-same reaskn,

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : Me. I'm pan.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Me, because I'm bi and John because heMs gay.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : and all of me, John ans Alex because we're in a relationship.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Me for being bisexual.

 _ **marialewis**_ : me for being lesbian.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : me for being agender, not having a sexual identity and Laf for being non-binary.

 _ **wait4it**_ : you're agender?

 _ **screwtrump**_ : Yeah, i just dont care about pronounds that much.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Ther's dad again!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Why didn't Dad tell us about this?!

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Donald Trump's middle name is John?!

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Wow. i feel bad for John now.

 _ **sallyh**_ : Look at those tiny hands.

 ** _theoboostrump_** : and that hair.

 _ **hunkules**_ : and that orange face.

 _ **marialewis**_ : 'You can sat down?'

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : Such a blunder.

 _ **sallyh**_ : 59 inaugurations?

 _ **Jmadison**_ : since the 1789 inauguration of Ben Franklin. the firsr.

 _ **wait4it**_ : whatever. this guy's speech is stupid. who is it even?

 _ **marialewis**_ : Dont know.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : So is Trump gonna get this Rodriguez dude to build his wall? Rodriguez sounds like a pretty Latino name ro me.

 _ **hunkules**_ : You're Latino and your last name is Hamilton!

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Actually, im Hispanic. im not from Latin America, I'm from the Caribbean.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Maybe this Rodriguez guy is too.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : Besides, it doesn't matter to Trump. anyone from anywhere that speaks spanish is going to be building that wall.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : Trump looks pissed at this hispanic pastor dude.

 _ **marialewis**_ : Nah, that's his natural face. he doesnt have restinf bitch face, he has resting pissed face.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : surprised that he's rushing to grab fhis pastor lady by her pussy.

 _ **sallyh**_ : I want people to pray for Trump too.

 _ **sallyh**_ : Pray that i don't get my hands on him because if i do, heMs getting castrated like John Wayne Bobbitt.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : lol

 _ **sallyh**_ : maybe that'll reduce his sex drive.

 _ **wait4it**_ : I just noticed something

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : what?

 _ **wait4it**_ : besides Obama and Michelle and Clarence Thomas, everyoe's white as fuck.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : yeah. there's a few token blacks and hispanics but holy crap, you're right.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : barron trump looks bored as fuck with this singing.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Trump's talkinf.

 _ **marialewis**_ : everyone's bored.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : tag yourself-I'm Barron Trump.

 _ **sallyh**_ : Thank god that ordeal's over

 _ **wait4it**_ : Ah. His name's Roy Blunt.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : THERE'S DAD AGAIN!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : He's giving a speech now.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : He shouted out gay, trans, native and disabled people!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Omg. i rhink he's actually subtly slamming Trump here.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : How?

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Emohasis on certain words like 'all americans'.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : GO DAD!

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Go Senator Schuyler!

 _ **wait4it**_ : Go Peggy, Angelica and Eliza's dad!

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : That reading was totally for Dems.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Now he's introduced Clarence Thomas to gice rhe oath.

 _ **wait4it**_ : Pence is getting inaugurated now. he goes first.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : So now Obama's president ans Pence is his VP?

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : wait a sec...

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : okay now. yes.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Awkward isnt it?

 _ **ahammyham**_ : What if Trump got killed? Would Obama be president?

 _ **marialewis**_ : I dont know. stop asking stupid questions.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Hey, im an immigrant!

 _ **marialewis**_ : Who's studying poli-sci!

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Ther's the disturbing POTUS and Veep.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Ugh. the Mormon Tabernacle Choir. boring.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Barron looks bored again.

 _ **sallyh**_ : Holy crap. the camera just panned. look at all those racists!

 _ **hunkules**_ : Yeah, that's disturbing.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Trump doesnt look impressed.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : when does he ever?

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Now John Roberts is giving the oath.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : I cant believe im watxhing this.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : I'm not. but i canr believe its happeninf.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : that's it. he's president.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : My heart just sank.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : James just puked.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : He did this election night too.

 _ **hunkules**_ : Now he's giving a speech.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Honestly thought he wasnt going to give credit to Barack Obama for a second.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : He's not wring abour the hardship.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : Will be caused by me droppinf a nuke.

 _ **marialewis**_ : Omg here we go.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Transferring power to the people my ass.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Yeah, government has been around since the US declared independence. what a dick.

 _ **sallyh**_ : People struggle financially because people like him have too much money!

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Guess the USA isnt my country.

 _ **hunkules**_ : What an egotist.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : Obama doesn't look impressed.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Yeah, people turned up ro vote. ans three million more of them voted for Clinton than him

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Beautiful children he wants to grab by the pussy?

 _ **Jmadison**_ : probably.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : He's sniffing like he's just done a few lines od cocaine

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : It's getting on my nerves.

 _ **marialewis**_ : Omg no Trump you dick! we are a wealthy country!

 _ **hunkules**_ : and the factories shut and jobs were lost because of the recession!

 _ **hunkules**_ : that you and your rich banker buddies caused!

 _ **wait4it**_ : America First. that gives me the chills.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Gee. thanks for making me feel great, Trump.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : hey Peggy, nuclear war with china!

 _ **Jmadison**_ : At least he didnt say build a wall with Mexico

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : Buy American and Hire American.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : and get people off welfare.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : Sounds like slave labor.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : No room for prejudice, my ass.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Wipe out radical islamist terrorism my ass.

 _ **marialewis**_ : United, my ass.

 _ **wait4it**_ : protected by god my ass.

 _ **hunkules**_ : Obama only couldnt get anything done because rebublicans wouldnt let hinm!

 _ **sallyh**_ : This guy's gonna be worse than reagan.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : You'rs a disease. free us from yourself then.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : I bleed green then because im from Nevis.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : and i dont salute a bit of fabric.

 _ **marialewis**_ : Yeah, that's stupid. im american ans i dont do that.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : a bit of fabric doesnr make me patriotic.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : i feel despair for my country and that makes me patriotic.

 _ **theoboostrump**_ : I cant even look at the flag without being reminded of what a thin-skinned despotic fool we have now as our president.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : There he goes, We Will Make America _ Again.

 _ **marialewis**_ : Great?

 _ **hunkules**_ : And Safe and Wealthy.

 _ **sallyh**_ : he is hating that rabbi.

 _ **screwtrump**_ : I'm not surprised. he hates everyone.

 _ **hunkules**_ : Fuck this shit. tv's going off.

 _ **sallyh**_ : Yeah. i agree.

 _ **hunkules**_ : we'll be seeing you on Monday.

 _ **marialewis**_ : why Monday?

 _ **sallyh**_ : We're goinf to meet my parents thia weekend.

 ** _ahammyham_** : Good luck!

 _ **wait4it**_ : Trump looks pleased with himself

 _ **wait4it**_ : But i hope you have a good weekend.

 _ **sallyh**_ : thanks guys!

 _ **hunkules**_ : thanks!

 _ **screwtrump**_ : I'm gonna be heading off. Laf's upset. i told them that Trump's pres now.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Bye guys!

 _ **ahammyham**_ : so what would happen if HW Bush died now?

 _ **ahammyham**_ : what woudl happen if therewas a 9/11?

 _ **ahammyham**_ : what would happen if ISIL attacked?

 _ **wait4it**_ : guys, i cant anymore. sorry. alex's damn quesrikns.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : one last wuearion as the narional anthem plays-anyone wanna go back to St Croix with me?

* * *

 **A/N: This was written in the two hours before Trump's inauguration and of course during and straight after. So roughly over three and a half hours. I watched coverage on CNN.**

 **In this world, the first President was Benjamin Franklin, who was elected in in 1789 and died in 1793. Of course our Ben Franklin died in 1793. But in this world, Samuel Adams became president in 1794 and served two terms. Yes, I've thought about it.**

 **That is 100% true about Andrew Jackson, as I've mentioned in the second story in the series: Stay Alive, That Would Be Enough. Also, Andrew Jackson was a dick, look it up.**

 **If you don't know what a 'Stepford Smile' is, it's basically someone who gives the appearance of not being upset etc. but inside they totally are.**

 **Again, that's true about Newt Gingrich one of his wives-I believe his second-had cancer and he had an affair and dumped her for his third wife. Also something about an open marriage. I don't remember so good because it was 5 years ago now.**

 **Trump does indeed mean 'fart' here in the UK.**

 **Cable is one of the X-Men and one of my favorite Marvel characters.**

 **Basically Chuck Schumer doesn't exist. Or rather, he does. But he's not a politician. That role has been filled by Philip Schuyler-long-time New York Senator in this world. Meaning yes, he was on the election committee and he was the one to give that amazing speech that took digs at Donald Trump who was... Standing right there, yo. He's also the Democratic minority leader. Again, basically, Philip Schuyler is Chuck Schumer in this world.**

 **Trump and his comments about women seem very double-standard-y when compared with his comments about Mexicans.**

 **All Alex's stupid questions are my cousin's to me.**

 **They are criticizing from Trump's actual speech, just as that is pretty much exactly what happened for three and a half hours-from CNN's perspective anyway.**


	7. In so Deep

Aaron was walking about campus, not really knowing what to do with himself. Fortunately for him, Eliza saw him and wandered over to him curiously.

"Aaron?" She asked delicately. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Aaron said. "Actually, no. I'm not fine. Trump's repealing the Affordable Care Act. Theo's insurance is going to dump her because she has MS. She's having a bad day as it is. The past few days have stressed her out so much that her MS has relapsed."

"Is there anything I can do for either of you?" Eliza asked.

"There's nothing you can do, Eliza. Unless you feel like shooting Trump in the head."

"But then Pence will be President." Eliza pointed out.

"Ugh yeah." Aaron groaned. "Put _that_ way, Trump _actually_ seems like the lesser of two evils. Then again, at least Pence isn't likely to incite a global thermonuclear war."

Eliza scoffed. "Both as bad as each other, I think."

"Maybe I should run for president." Aaron suggested.

"Go for it. When you're thirty-five." Eliza shrugged.

"Good, only fourteen more years left." Aaron said. "Alex can be my Treasury Secretary and Theo can be my First Lady. John can paint our portraits and Hercules can tailor our suits."

"You're just going to have our entire gang right? What'd be _my_ role in your cabinet?" Eliza asked.

"Speech writer. Angelica and Jefferson and James and Martha could be my political advisors, John Jay my press secretary-"

"William Van Ness your Director of National Intelligence!" Eliza interrupted.

"Perfect!" Aaron exclaimed. "And Laf can be my Secretary of State."

"What about Peggy?"

"Hm. Peggy can be my other speech writer." Aaron said. "You and Peggy would write the best speeches."

"Maybe Jefferson would actually be more comfortable as your Secretary of State."

"Okay, Laf can be my ambassador to the UN."

"Can foreign people actually hold cabinet positions?" Eliza asked.

"Sure. Henry Kissinger was born in Germany and he was Nixon's Secretary of State. Same with Madeline Albright, Clinton's Secretary of State. Only she was born in the Czech Republic." Aaron said. "Well, Czechoslovakia, technically."

"Cool." Eliza nodded. "Then you'd have the greatest cabinet ever."

"Except people would complain that there was no white people in the cabinet." Aaron said.

"Doesn't matter. There's plenty of white politicians and still plenty of positions to fill."

"Would they accept a disabled Treasury Secretary?" Aaron asked.

"They voted for FDR to be president and he's pretty much just known now as 'the wheelchair president' so as long as Alex did a good job..." Eliza trailed off.

"What about Sally? What role could she hold?"

"Um... EPA? Chair of the Council of Economic Advisors? Director of the Office of Management and Budget?" Eliza suggested.

"Yeah, the last one. Management and budget." Aaron nodded.

"Like I said, best cabinet ever." Eliza smiled.

"Where were you off too?" Aaron asked.

"Just an on-campus protest of Donald Trump. I went to the Women's March thing yesterday."

"Hm. Good luck." Aaron said. "I'm just walking around. Theo's upset and doesn't want me around."

"Aaron, she does. She loves you. You love her."

"I _do_ love her."

"So go to her. Just... Just don't propose marriage, yeah?" Eliza shrugged. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah. You too, Eliza." Aaron said.

* * *

Lafayette and Peggy were left in the apartment alone with Ned Stevens from St Croix. It was awkward for the pair not having sex, not that Peggy wanted any anyway. She simply had Ned Stevens as an excuse. But Lafayette was beginning to suspect that Peggy was avoiding them.

"Peggy, what's the matter? Seriously."

"Nothing's wrong, Laf. I just-"

"This whole 'avoiding me' thing started when Alex-"

"I know, but I'm not avoiding you." Peggy took their hand. "I promise I'm not avoiding you."

"Peggy, if you don't love me anymore you can just say that." Lafayette squeezed her hand.

"Lafayette Washington, you are the love of my life and I want to be with you. I'm just-"

"Concerned about Alex's, how you say-"

"Brain tumors." They said in unison.

"Yeah." Peggy nodded. "Alex is my best friend and I'm really worried about him." That was true, but she was also worried about her pregnancy.

"Alex is managing, Peggy. Our... Our relationship is not." Lafayette said.

"But, Laf, Alex is our friend."

"And we're partners."

"Lafayette-" Peggy bit her lip. She wanted to tell Lafayette everything, how she was pregnant, how the baby might not be theirs, how she had sex with her cousin, how she'd told Alex about everything-including the incest. Could it even be called incest if she and Stephen weren't related? What the hell was going to happen? They were eighteen and unprepared. Their whole futures were in danger.

"Peggy." Lafayette began. "Just let me in."

"I'm not Elsa, you're not Anna and this isn't Frozen." Peggy said. "I'm Margarita Schuyler-commonly known as Peggy-you're Lafayette Washington-with about ten names before that-and this is post-Trump America."

"Yes, don't remind me. I don't want to be, how you say, deported."

"Dad's working on getting you naturalized citizenship, but blocking Trump's racist cabinet picks takes precedence." Peggy said.

"Precedence?" Lafayette looked at her in confusion, as if they hadn't heard that word before.

"It has a higher priority. More important."

"Ah. Oui. Yes, it does." Lafayette nodded. "Can't have, how you say, Ku Klux Klan members in the cabinet. It _is_ supposed to be 2017, after all."

"Doesn't mean race relations are any better." Peggy mumbled.

"Racism in this nation's gone from latent to blatant." Lafayette recited.

"In the Heights?" Peggy asked.

"Oui." Lafayette nodded and took her hands. "Before you deflected onto Trump-"

Peggy pulled her hands away from Lafayette's and turned away. "No, Laf."

"Please."

"No."

"Ned Stevens will be here again soon, just tell me-"

"No."

"What you're hiding."

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"Peggy, you're not acting like the person I fell in love with last year."

"Exactly, Laf. We met in 2015. Became a thing by 2016. And we moved in with Hercules almost straight away." Peggy turned to them slowly. "I don't think I'm ready to go further than that."

Lafayette looked at her, understanding twinkling in their eyes. "Oh, no, no, no, ma chere, we don't have to get engaged like Hercules and Sally did. I understand. They-they are twenty one. We are eighteen."

"Exactly!" Peggy blurted out. "To get engaged now would be throwing our lives away."

"Pardon?" Lafayette questioned.

"No, I mean, I love you, but I think I'm too young to be getting married." Peggy said. "I can't even drink."

"Back in France we would be able to drink." Lafayette said. "I _understand_ that you don't want to get engaged. It _is_ a big step."

"It is."

"And just between you and me, Sally's pregnant too." Lafayette said.

Peggy's blood ran ice cold. "S-she is?" She asked.

"Sure. I saw a pregnancy test in the bathroom bin last week. It was positive." Lafayette whispered.

"Oh. Good to... Know." Peggy said.

"Are you okay?" Lafayette asked in concern.

"Just a bit shocked." Peggy replied. She was shocked that she'd left behind a pregnancy test and Lafayette had seen it. Hercules and Sally may have seen it too. Unless it was Sally's, which would be equally shocking. Well, if Lafayette had seen her test, that would be more mortifying than shocking. But if it was Sally's, then that _would_ be shocking.

"I know." Lafayette said. "I'm so glad we didn't rush into anything like that."

"Yeah." Peggy chuckled nervously. "So am I."

* * *

 **A/N: In Relapse Remitting MS, relapses can be triggered by stress.**

 **That is a reference to the real Aaron Burr who, as we all know, totes ran for president. Alexander Hamilton, as we all know, was Treasury Secretary and Jefferson, again, as we all know, was Secretary of State.**

 **Chair of the Council of Economic Advisors and Director of the Office of Management and Budget are actual US cabinet positions.**

 **Henry Kissinger is German and Madeline Albright is Czech. Actually, they're naturalised American citizens now, but those were indeed the countries they were born in.**

 **Laf's line "Back in France we would be able to drink." Isn't a reference to how the purchasing age is 18, it's a reference as to how France doesn't have an explicit drinking age. And the "Pardon?" is a reference as to how, in real life, Lafayette was married at age 14.**


	8. How Lucky We Are to be Alive

"Well, that's it." Thomas turned the TV off violently and threw away the remote control.

"What is?" James asked. He was reading at the other side of the couch.

"President _Pussygrabber_ ," he spat out, "is officially a dictator."

"President... Pussygrabber?" James lowered his book slowly.

"Yeah. Donald Trump. Because he's so sexist and likes to grab women by their-"

"I get-yeah, I get it." James nodded and put his book down. "What's he done now?"

"Signed an executive order to get out of NAFTA, among other things."

"Wait, what?" James' eyebrows shot up. "He's what-Thomas, can he even do that?"

"James, I have no idea. All I know is that he's the president and he has that power."

"Yeah, but can he _do_ that?"

"He just did." Thomas sighed. "We'd better start praying." He picked up his phone. "Shit. We'd better hurry. We're gonna be late for class."

"First class of 2017! Alright!" James exclaimed. "But it's gonna be weird without Hamilton."

"Yeah." Thomas agreed. "Yeah it is. But not as weird as having a racist, sexist, xenophobic, wall building, lazy, draft dodging, objectifying, hopeless, spineless, useless, pussygrabbing, tiny-handed, weird haired, orange, pathetic motherfucking piece of shit dictator in the White House."

"Wow. You got yourself more riled up than Alexander Hamilton there."

"I don't care. I didn't vote for a dictator."

"You didn't vote for Donald Trump."

* * *

Hercules walked over to John and Alex's apartment and knocked on the door. John went to answer it, throwing the door wide open. Hercules' eyes widened when he saw what was inside American flag bunting, 2017 bunting, finger food, a table centrepiece from Thanksgiving 2015, a Christmas Tree, a birthday cake, balloons and a banner reading 'Welcome Back Alex'.

"What uh... What is all this?" Hercules asked.

"It's a party for Alex. All the stuff he missed out on with us. Like Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year, his birthday and uh, Donald Xenophobe's inauguration."

"I thought you were Black Lives Matter protesting?"

"I was. Alex just missed it anyway."

"Uh... Huh." Hercules blinked.

"We've had an occupational therapist visit. Alex is coming home today. And I'm so excited."

"I know he is. I'm here to meet him."

"Honestly, Herc, I'm just happy I'm getting my family back together."

"He's leaving next month, you know." Hercules said.

John's jaw dropped wide open.

* * *

After John had brought Alex home from rehab, everyone had gathered in their apartment for a small get-together. Even their neighbor Kitty was there.

"You... Didn't have to do this, John." Alex said.

"I-I wanted to." John replied. "Eliza did a lot too."

"Eliza, you really didn't have to do this."

"Peggy and Laf made the cake." Eliza said and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Instead she whispered; "Between you and me, they're having... Problems." And then kissed him on the cheek.

"It's good to have you back, Alex." Sally took his hands in hers. "Soon you'll be my foster brother in law."

"Yeah, I suppose I will. Alex smiled back, a bit forced.

"It's going to be all great from here, Alex." Nathaniel clapped him on the shoulder. "Just be careful and don't get yourself shot in history class again."

"Nathaniel Pendleton, when am I never-oh."

"Yeah." Nathaniel took a sip of his drink.

"But that was Eacker."

"Eacker Schmeaker." Nathaniel waved his hand dismissively. "You loaded that gun, Alex."

"Yeah, the bullet got lodged in there. I couldn't-"

"On some level, Alex, I think you _wanted_ to sabotage yourself." Nathaniel said. "Maybe even kill yourself."

"What?"

"We all know you suffer through periods of crippling depression."

"And?"

"Maybe you wanted to-"

"No!" Alex shouted. "I didn't try to kill myself!"

"Just tell us what _really_ happened." Nathaniel said.

"You wanna know?" Alex asked. "Fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

 _Alex had received the blanks from Jefferson and the guns from William. He noticed that there was a real bullet in with the blanks. It was glaringly obvious and it was something only an idiot could miss. Or someone who knew nothing about guns and bullets. Though he hadn't fired an actual gun before, Alex could tell, the difference, what was fake or not. Because his curiosity got the better of him, he took the real bullet and loaded it up into the gun. He aimed it and pulled the trigger. The safety was on, so nothing happened. That was just before he was interrupted by Aaron. They talked for a while and when Aaron left, Alex picked up the gun again. He'd had his back to the gun, but as it was a small, windowless office with only Aaron standing in the doorway, he figured it safe. When he turned his attention back to the gun, he couldn't get the bullet out. It was jammed in there. And that's where it was left until it penetrated Alex's body and ripped through his organs._

* * *

"Holy crap." Nathaniel winced.

"That was... Very vivid in detail. Thanks, Alexander."

Alex recognized that accent. It was his own. His blood ran ice cold as he turned his head slowly to where the voice came from; Edward Stevens. Alex smiled sheepishly and tried to avert his gaze, but before he could, Ned locked his eyes onto his own. He was trapped.

"Um... Hey... Ned." Alex greeted.

"Alexander, I know what happened."

"It's just 'Alex' now." He corrected.

"Okay then, _Alex_."

"I uh, I've come a log way."

"From wishing there was a war, yes." Ned said. "The army will never take you now."

"I don't want to join the army." Alex said. "I want to be Secretary of the Treasury."

"Don't you have to join a political party first?" Ned asked.

"I'm a Democrat."

"And an American citizen?"

"My common-law father-in-law is working on that."

"And be friends with a political candidate?"

"Well, I'm only twenty."

"No, you're-"

" _Twenty_." Alex replied with a glare.

"Okay." Ned sighed.

"Ned-"

"Alex, look, I don't care that you're paralyzed. You're my friend. We've known each other for thirteen years now."

"Can I just ask a question?" Peggy interrupted. "Why do you two look almost _exactly_ the same?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Ddiwrnod Santes Dwynwen hapus I pawb! Happy St Dwynwen's Day to everyone! To those who don't know, it's Welsh Valentine's Day.**

 **Onto the notes:**

 **I do not like what Donald Trump's done-getting out of NAFTA, NATO and the UN, threatening martial law in Chicago, repealing the ACA, putting gag orders on the intelligence agencies, trying to ban abortions around the world, ordering the KSPL to go ahead and now ordering that horrible wall to be built in which the only consolation is that it will be knocked down like Berlin's. I doubt any of the people the characters of Hamilton are based on would be either. They fought for freedom, not for an orange dictator.**

 **Thomas' rant is inspired in part by Washington on Your Side and mostly by the National Lampoon films.**

 **Kitty is named for Kitty Livingston.**

 **Finally! We hear Alex's side of the story!**

 **Yes, Alexander Hamilton did wish there was a war back in St Croix. His exact words "I wish there was a war." and they were Alexander Hamilton's oldest surviving letter addressed to Ned Stevens when he was 14 and Ned was 15. So in Aaron Burr, Sir and Right Hand Man, Lin was pretty much just quoting the man himself. In this world, those words were sent in an email. Or a text. Or over Facebook. You decide.**

 **In health news, yesterday (on Day 75) I went to the hospital and had a camera shoved down my nose. The doctor said it was acid reflux and didn't believe that my throat had ever been infected. I mean I wasn't expecting Dr House and I'm thankful for our NHS but... Anyway, I'm due to get an ultrasound soon. This isn't going away and I'm getting no answers.**

 **Lastly, I just want to take a sec to shamelessly promote one of my favorite webcomics. It's called The Dreamer and it's by Lora Innes. It's about a present day teenage girl who can travel back to 1776 in her dreams. Supporting characters include Nathan Hale, George Washington, Hercules Mulligan and Alexander Hamilton, so I feel it's pretty relevant to Hamilton. Anyway, after some time away, updates resumed on Monday and there was one today too. Here's some of the link, just copy and paste into google. It should still come up: thedreamercomic comic / ?id=1**


	9. Look at Where We Are

Alex was in the corner of the room, writing on the laptop he'd got for Christmas. John walked in after a long day of lectures and dumped his art kit by the door. Alex was still writing and muttering to himself as he did.

"And so Lin... Manuel... Miranda... Grabbed Chris'... Throbbing-"

"Alex!" John shouted.

That certainly got his attention. "Yeah?" Alex asked.

"What're you doing?" John asked.

"Writing fanfic." Alex replied. "Why?" He closed the laptop lid and moved closer to John.

"Just curious." John said. "You have PT in half an hour."

"PT?"

"I got lazy and didn't want to say physical therapy."

"John, I don't want to do it." Alex said. "Please. I'll do anything if I don't have to do it. There's nothing wrong with me-"

"Alex, you're sitting in a wheelchair."

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with me!" Alex insisted.

"Alex."

"John."

"You're going if I have to drag you there myself." John said. "I know you won't make it easy, but neither will I."

"But-"

"Don't you want to get better?" John asked. "Please, Alex. Just get better."

"But I won't be able to walk."

"Paralyzed people still use wheelchairs, don't they?" John pointed out. "They embrace physical therapy and their wheelchairs because they know that they give them the means to be independent people once more." A pause. "But you, you're rejecting it all-including your oldest friends-and I don't know why. No, I _do_ know why. But you're not that person anymore. The Alex that could run and jump and skateboard and walk-that Alex is dead. He died when he was shot. This-you... You're New Alex. And as much as you think it's a bad thing, Alex, it's really not. It's not a good thing either. It's just... _A_ thing. And I promise you, none of us think of you any less because you can't walk."

"What about-"

"No, not even Jefferson." John continued. "So Alex, please, stop moping. Don't get depressed. You have a great support system here from your _twenty_ friends, _three_ moms and _three_ dads, your brother, your family-in-law, your old friend from the Caribbean, your boyfriend, your girlfriend and yes, Jefferson. We all love you, Alex. We don't want Old Alex. We want to see New Alex happier. And I'm sure you want to be happy, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good." John nodded in satisfaction. "Let's go to your physical therapy appointment, you're gonna be late."

* * *

Later that day, Alex was in his apartment while John went out for some food. Alex was lying on the couch with his feet up, looking for something to watch on Netflix when his phone started ringing. An unknown number. Alex reached out and answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He asked.

" _Hey_!" Said a cheery voice on the other end.

"Martha, is that you?"

" _You're good, Alex, you're good_." Martha chuckled.

"Martha, get to the point." Alex rolled his eyes.

" _Oh yeah, anyway I'm calling to let you know that according to William Van Ness, they've started legal proceedings against George Eacker._ "

"That's... That's good."

" _It's better than good. It's **great**_!"

"Well, it's certainly better than the news that the Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists moved the Doomsday Clock closer to midnight." Alex sighed.

" _Oh my god, really_?" Alex could hear Martha's enthusiasm quickly deflating.

"Because of comments made by Donald Trump."

" _The Mexico Wall_?" Martha asked.

"No, the calls for an arms race and that Global Warming-"

" _Is a myth made up by the Chinese_." Martha finished. " _Yeah, that_ _ **is**_ _pretty damaging. I can see how that'd affect the Doomsday Clock._ "

"And North Korea testing nukes."

" _Yeah, but North Korea is North Korea. They won't do it for a long time._ " Martha said. " _So how much closer_ _ **are**_ _we to worldwide obliteration?_ "

"Thirty seconds." Alex replied. "Two and a half minutes left."

" _Well, I guess that means there's two and a half minutes left to do something about it_." Martha said jovially.

Alex rolled his eyes so hard his optic nerve nearly snapped. "Yeah, I suppose." He muttered.

" _Yeah, the situation isn't completely useless_." Martha sounded just as cheerful as before. " _Things can be done! People can protest! Hey, people have been protesting-I mean,_ _ **I**_ _did. At the New York Women's March_ -"

"Martha!" Alex shouted. "Shut up!"

" _Sorry. I watched that Tomorrowland movie with Dolley last night_." Martha chuckled. " _Anyway, William **also** said you were leaving for Nevis. That true?"_

"Actually..."

" _Oh my god it is, isn't it_?" Martha asked.

"Uh-" Alex stalled.

" _It's fine! It's fine_." Martha said. " _Dude, you can go home if you want to. I mean, if I came from anywhere other than America, I'd want to leave too_."

"I want to stay." Alex insisted. "It's just..."

" _I know_." Martha grunted. " _You don't have to tell me_."

"Okay." Alex nodded.

" _When are you leaving_?" Martha asked. " _We have to throw you a goodbye party_!"

"In about a week. And I just have one question, how did you get my number?" Alex asked.

" _It's on your Facebook account_." Martha said casually. " _Like right there for the world to see_."

"Oh."

" _Yeah_." A pause. " _So we'll see you in a few days_?" Martha asked.

"In a few days." Alex confirmed. There was a knock at the door, which startled Alex. "Martha, I'm gonna have to call you back." He hung up the phone and scootched up the couch. "Yeah, I'm coming!" He shouted when the knocking wouldn't cease. He transferred into his wheelchair and went to open the door.

"Ned." Alex greeted awkwardly.

"So this is your place." Ned took a step inside.

"I live here with my boyfriend." Alex said.

Ned turned to Alex. "I... I had no idea you were gay."

"I'm not." Alex said. "My boyfriend is. I'm bisexual. My girlfriend's straight."

"You're cheating on your boyfriend or your girlfriend?" Ned asked.

"Neither." Alex replied. "We're poly."

"Poly...?"

"Amorous." Alex finished. "Polyamorous."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm not." Ned said. "I'm just... Surprised."

Alex scoffed. "In a bad way."

"No. In a surprised way." Ned scratched his eyelid. "Alex, I haven't changed."

"But _I_ have?"

"No, Alex, you've probably always been like this."

"And I had a crush on you, right?"

Ned stared at Alex. "Alex. I know gay people. I'm not a bigot so stop trying to paint me as one. Wait-you're trying to push me away."

"I'm not."

"I know you're scared, but-"

"I'm not scared."

"Alex, I don't care that you're paralyzed. Or that you're bisexual. Or that you've got a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend. You're all consenting so it's none of my business."

"Ned."

"I haven't seen you in _four_ years." Ned groaned. "I just want to resume our relationship."

"I'm goingback to Nevis." Alex blurted out.

"Oh." Ned's shoulders fell. "How long for? Two weeks?"

"I don't know yet." Alex answered.

"When?"

"In around a week."

"Holy crap." Ned blinked. "Well, you _are_ taking your medication, aren't you?"

"I stopped in 2013."

"What?!"

"Nobody in America knows I have wonky kidneys."

"That's generously describing it-Alex, you had to have dialysis!"

"Stop reminding me, that was ten years ago!" Alex groaned.

Ned folded his arms. "And what's this I hear about brain tumors?"

"Neurofibromatosis Type II." Alex replied.

"Alex-"

"Yes I still have IBS."

"But you're not eating well, are you?"

"I... I am not."

"Alex. Please. If you're going back to the Caribbean, just look after yourself."

"When do I never look after myself?"

"Well, you _did_ get yourself shot in the spine."

"Actually, I was shot in the side, broke a few ribs and the bullet lodged in my spine." Alex said. "And that was for history."

"History."

"I do poly-sci. History's part of that. What do you do?"

"Medicine."

"Oh. Yeah. Better than poly-sci." Alex said. "I did medicine in 2015, but I didn't like it and transferred at Christmas and started on the poly-sci course in 2016."

"Then why did you say it was better?" Ned asked.

"I meant it was more noble." Alex clarified.

"What does your boyfriend do?"

"John does veterinary science and art." Alex said. "Double major. And before you ask, Eliza, my girlfriend, does English literature. And my clone's a famous playwright."

"Your clone?"

"Lin-Manuel Miranda." Alex sighed. "I'm always getting told I look like him. So I say he's my clone."

"Who's Lin-Manuel Miranda?" Ned asked.

"He wrote this musical that everyone loves. I dunno." Alex shrugged. "About the woman on the ten dollar bill."

"Who is on the ten dollar bill?"

"Mercy Otis Warren." Alex explained. "She was a political writer and advisor during the Revolutionary War at a time where it was frowned upon for women to be into politics."

Ned shrugged and sucked through his teeth.

"You know; _'the ten dollar founding mother with influence, she got so much father by working a lot harder and being a lot smarter by being a self starter and she had no formal education_ '..."

Ned shook his head. "You know a lot more than I do."

"That's Lin-Manuel Miranda's rap, not mine." Alex argued. "It's from the opening song of Mercy: An American Musical, Mercy Otis Warren. There's also a passive aggressive song in there about her declining relationship with Samuel Adams. Another one about her plays-actually, a few about her plays-but most are about her relationships with the big political players of the time, including Ben Franklin and John Hancock-there's even a song in there about her comforting John Hancock and Elizabeth Checkley after the death of their son, It's Quiet Right Now."

"You're really into this musical." Ned chuckled.

"When you've been teased with it night and day since October..." Alex sighed. "The only break I got was when I was in that coma and I woke up listening to stupid In the Heights. No Me Diga."

"No Me Diga?"

"It's a song from In the Heights."

"Alex?" Ned asked after a long silence.

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course we are, Ned. Of course we are."

* * *

 **A/N: There's Lin's cameo! And I think you can guess how that sentence Alex is writing ends.**

 **In case you haven't heard among all the other Trump news, the Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists released their annual statement and the hands of the Doomsday Clock swung closer to midnight, the end of humanity, largely because of Donald Trump. from their press release: " _In short, even though he has only just taken office, the president's intemperate statements, lack of openness to expert advice,_ _and questionable cabinet nominations have already made a bad international security situation worse_." And the only reason it isn't a full minute is because " _Donald Trump has been the US president only a matter of days (sic) just the same, words matter and President Trump has had plenty to say over the last year_." So yeah, it was because of him.**

 **Historically, the real Ned Stevens fussed over Alexander Hamilton and his poor health, so in this world he's doing the same.**

 **Also, Alexander Hamilton did study medicine. He wanted to be a doctor. Then he ended up having more jobs than Homer Simpson. Aaron Burr wasn't lying in the song The Adams Administration when he called Hamilton 'protean', a definition which means 'able to do many things, versatile', but also has another meaning 'tending to change frequently or easily', which describes Burr. Irony or not? Either way, it's some good wordplay.**

 **When Alex raps, it's a changed line from Alexander Hamilton. But it's true about Mercy Otis Warren, because she was a girl, she had no formal education, so she did what Alexander Hamilton (who also had no formal education) did and worked hard. And she had a hell of a lot of influence at the time.**

 **Really though, she had a declining relationship with John Adams, who didn't like what she published about him (sound familiar?), but in this world Samuel Adams is the John Adams, so it was Samuel she had the feud with.**

 **It's Quiet Right Now is It's Quiet Uptown. It's also what my aunt said after the death of her teenaged daughter. She was the youngest, the older two had moved away by then and John Adams and Elizabeth Checkley only had the one child survive past infancy, so I felt the line to be fitting. Like, literally. It fits into the song well, if you replace the lyrics.**


	10. Teach Me How to Say Goodbye

Alex had his things packed in a suitcase, resting by the door. Everyone was, once again, gathered in John and Alex's apartment, just a few days after Alex's welcome home party, to give him a goodbye party. He was going away for a while and everyone would have to get along without him.

"Alex, we're all going to miss you." Peggy said, not drinking the alcohol.

"Peggy, I'm not going forever." Alex said. "I'm just going home for a few weeks."

"You say that _now_ , but Donald Trump will sign a ban-"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "He won't, Peggy."

"But he has!" Peggy protested.

"He won't order a ban on West Indians." John said. "Alex was born in Nevis. He holds a passport for Nevis. Nevis isn't Iran. He'll be fine."

"Actually my passport is for St Kitts and Nevis." Alex interjected. "Nevis is an island. St Kitts and Nevis is a country."

"Like São Tomé and Príncipe or Trinidad and Tobago?" Peggy asked.

"Where the fuck's São Tomé and Príncipe?" Jefferson asked. "Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have, Jefferson." Alex said. "It's a Portuguese speaking African island nation, rather than a French one. Because the French speaking ones are all you care about, don't you, you macaroni jizz stain?"

"Alex!" John shouted. "Enough! This is supposed to be a happy day, which means no arguing with the macaroni lover who saved your goddamn life." He paused. "Unless you've forgotten that?"

Alex frowned. "I don't recall." He admitted. "But I do remember a terrible nightmare I had-"

"Ha!" Jefferson said loudly. "Baby boy still gets nightmares!"

"I'm older than you Jefferoni!" Alex snapped. "Anyway, I had a nightmare, back when I was still in inpatient physical therapy. Donald Trump nuked somewhere. We were all ordered into a Cold War relic fall out shelter before they nuked DC. The fallout spread up here to New York and we all started dying one by one. It was horrific. I didn't realize the symptoms of radiation sickness were _that_ disgusting."

"Oh Alex..." Eliza hugged around him.

"I mean... I was friends with _Jefferson_!" Alex wailed.

"Was I in your dream?" Lafayette asked.

"Sort of." Alex replied. "You died with Peggy and George and Martha. Vaporized in the blast."

"Just how I want to go out in a nuclear war." Lafayette smiled and took a handful of Doritos from a bowl that had been laid out.

"It wasn't a war, I don't think. More an exchange."

"Did they kill President Fart in the end?" Hercules asked. He was sitting on the couch with the bowl of popcorn between his legs.

"President... Fart?" Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

"Trump means fart in Britain." Hercules replied casually, before tossing some popcorn in his mouth.

"That is just _so_ good to know." Angelica smirked.

"I actually don't know. I assume so." Alex shrugged.

"Good." Nathaniel snorted. "Fucker deserved it. I don't care what happened to me-"

"You got cataracts, went blind, slipped and broke your ankle and died of the resulting infection." Alex said.

"Holy crap that's remarkably vivid." Nathaniel shook his head. "Still a good trade off in dreamland though."

"I... I don't think it _was_ a dream." Alex said.

"What?" John asked.

"I don't think it was a dream." Alex repeated.

"What was it then?" Jefferson asked. "Snowflake think he can see the future?"

"I don't know what it was." Alex said. "But I don't think it was _just_ a dream. Maybe a warning? A parallel universe, perhaps?"

"Alex, you're scaring me, man." Hercules said.

"Yeah, well Sally got pregnant with your baby." Alex countered. "She bled to death because she was suffering from radiation sickness. And the baby was born hideously deformed with a tiny head and no legs. It was a girl by the way. Congratulations."

Sally shuddered and rubbed her upper arms. "Alex, did you watch any apocalypse fiction-The Hunger Games, Mad Max, Dr Strangelove, On the Beach, Adventure Time-"

"They showed The Day After in the communal area. I watched it." Alex replied.

"There you go!" Sally said happily. "Your dreams were triggered by watching that movie."

"I thought you did accounting, not psychology." Jefferson said.

"It's not even psychology." Sally said. "It's fact. Scary things give you nightmares. Why else would horror movie be a genre?"

"Hey, watch it." Jefferson glared at her. "Or I'll fire you with immediate effect and I know how much you need that tax free ten dollars. I wouldn't have a hard time finding another person taking up that offer."

"Hey!" Hercules sprang to his feet, spilling out all the popcorn and smashing the glass bowl they were being held in. "Don't you _dare_ threaten my fiancée!"

"Back off, you washed up demigod."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Everyone just calm the fuck down!" Yelled James Madison out of literally nowhere, which stunned everyone to silence. "Thomas, don't make empty threats. Hercules, lay off the booze. We're supposed to be happy, yeah? Happy. So everyone relax, please."

"Alex started it with his apocalypse doomsaying!" Jefferson said loudly.

"I wasn't doomsaying!" Alex said, just as loudly. "I was just talking about a dream-and in it your fucking skin started falling off, yo!" He pointed a finger aggressively in Jefferson's direction.

Jefferson's eyes widened and he brought his hand slowly to his cheek and ran his fingers over it.

"It's fine _now_ , you nitwit." Alex rolled his eyes. "Just not in my dream."

* * *

Alex was sitting in his wheelchair, channel surfing when John walked in after a lecture.

"Hey John." Alex greeted.

"Alex." John gave a one sided shrug. "What are you doing?"

"Bored." Alex replied.

"Turn it on the news or something then."

"Pats won the Super Bowl." Alex remarked. "It's all anyone's talking about. 'Brady deflated the balls. Brady's spying. Brady's a cheater. Brady cast twenty thousand votes for Donald Trump.' Fuck off." He snorted. The channels rounded back to the first once more-NBC. With that, Alex turned the TV off.

"Nothing on?" John took a seat on the couch next to Alex and let himself down with a grunt.

"Nothing on." Alex confirmed. He took his phone from his pocket and gasped.

"What?" John asked.

"Donald Trump's called for a nuclear arms race." Alex replied.

"Again?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, only this time it carries weight because he's the president."

"Oh shit."

"I know."

"But who would he have an arms race with?" John asked. "I mean, he's practically fucking Vladimir Putin."

"China." Alex said.

"But China isn't a nuclear state, is it?" John frowned in thought.

"Yeah, it is." Alex said. "Along with us, Britain, France, India, Israel, Russia, Pakistan and North Korea. Turkey, Netherlands, Belgium, Germany and Italy are weapons sharing states."

"Oh shit." John blinked.

"And then there's Iran..."

"Nuclear war with Iran?"

"Maybe." Alex paused. "But it's more likely that it's China."

"Shit."

"Nothing will happen." Alex said. "Nobody wants nuclear war. They didn't want it in the fifties, or the Cuban Missile Crisis, or the eighties. And they don't want it now."

"I hope you're right, Alex." John said. "So what now?"

"Sound of Music?" Alex suggested. "Or Evita? Rent?"

"Ooh! Sound of Music!" John said excitedly. "Let's watch that. Get our minds off Trump and his idiot politics."

"That's exactly my thinking!"

"You got some good ideas in that brain of yours Alex."

* * *

"Alex?" John asked. "Alex? Alex!"

"Yeah?" Alex snapped from his thoughts. "'m fine."

"Actually, cancel that ambulance." Angelica's voice said.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"You went out of it. We couldn't rouse you." Eliza said.

"I'm fine."

"Good." John said. "Because it's time to go."

Alex looked to the door "Oh uh, already?"

"I'm sorry, Alex." John said. "I don't want you to go."

"Well, it's better now than never." Alex looked around at his friends. "I'm sorry too, guys. But I have to do this."

"We understand, Alex." Eliza said. "Just be careful." She kissed him on the lips. John followed.

"And don't get stranded." Peggy clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Peggy."

"Call me, unlike our ungrateful brother Hugh." Hercules hugged Alex.

"I will, Hercules."

"By the way, I designed a costume based on you for my project and I got an A." Hercules said. "You were in a coma, bro. I wanted to honor you."

"Wow. I'm touched." Alex hugged Hercules back.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Aaron said.

"I don't blame you, Aaron." Alex said. "It's still sort of my fault."

"It's all our faults and we should shoulder the blame equally." Nathaniel said. "Or not shoulder any blame equally." He shrugged. "It was just a freak accident."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Nathaniel, shut up."

"Sorry."

"Alex..." Angelica began. "Enjoy Nevis."

"Thanks, Angelica." Alex smiled.

Maria picked up Alex's luggage with a grunt. "I hope you enjoy Nevis too."

"Thanks."

"Stay safe there and don't get stranded in an airport, but if you do, go to Logan in Boston." Theo said.

"I don't think Trump's gonna lock me out of the country, but I'll keep it in mind." Alex turned to Jefferson. "Goodbye, Jefferdouche. I look forward to not seeing your face."

"Hamilton, you fucker!" Jefferson roared. "I saved your miserable, pathetic, useless life and _this_ is how you repay me?!"

James leapt in front of Jefferson, "Thomas, calm down!"

"Don't tell _me_ to calm down!" Jefferson pushed James out of the way.

"Jefferson, no!" Angelica lunged towards Jefferson, pulling him back by the arm, Maria grabbing his other arm.

"Jefferson. Leave." John announced. "Now."

"No, I-"

"Now!"

Jefferson slammed his empty red cup down on the table, crinkling it before storming out.

"Sorry about Thomas." James said. "But I hope you find your time in Nevis enlightening."

"Thanks, James."

"It'll be, how you say, weird without you here, mon ami." Lafayette said.

"I'll miss you too, Laf."

Maria put Alex's luggage bag on his lap.

"Thanks, Maria." Alex said. "I have to go now, guys. I don't wanna miss my flight." He turned to leave with Eliza following to see him off.

"Alex." Ned put his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Ned."

"I just got you back and now I'm losing you again."

"I'll be back."

"Like Terminator."

"Exactly like Terminator." Alex said. "You'll see me again soon. And I'll be on the group chat."

"I'm not in the group chat."

"Someone add Ned to the group chat. And then guilt John Jay for not being here."

Eliza looked at her watch. "Alex, we have to go."

"Bye guys!" Alex said. "I'll miss you all."

Alex once again turned to leave and just like that... He was gone.

"So what now?" John asked.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's it for this story. A new story and a new chapter in the lives of the Hamilsquad will will begin in early February. The title to that story will be called 'We Keep Living Anyway' and Alex will not be in it. Nor will there be any mention of Lin and his family, it will just be set in New York. So How will the Hamilsquad deal with life without Alex? Find out there.**

 **Now for notes!  
**

 **To the anonymous guest reviewer, I meant to publish your review for last chapter, but it was 5am and I accidentally deleted it instead, sorry.**

 **That is 100% true about St Kitts and Nevis. And also São Tomé and Príncipe.  
**

 **I did say I wrote that chapter for a reason. I might as well announce right now that every now and then we will be dropping into the 'what if' world. And it will be formatted like that, so you can tell.  
**

 **Evita, Rent and Sound of Music are a few of my favorite musical films. I've been into musicals ever since before I can remember. Look, I wouldn't be here if I didn't like musicals. I'm British, Founding Fathers never bothered me anyway.  
**

 **And it's true about the nuclear states, they are China, France, India, Israel, North Korea, Pakistan, Russia, United States and United Kingdom. Although officially, it's only China, France, Russia, United States and United Kingdom. Belgium, Germany, Italy, Netherlands and Turkey are nuclear sharing states, which means they house weapons from the official nuclear states.  
**

 **They think Iran has just tested a nuclear ballistic missile. If true, it brings the number of nuclear states up to ten.**

 **That's it, I'm afraid! Hope you enjoyed the story and stay tuned for the next part!  
**

 **One final thing: I'm running a small competition! The best suggestion for Ned Stevens' Internet handle wins the following:  
**

 **-Their suggestion being used in the story  
**

 **-Internet points  
**

 **-A small donation to Syrian refugees!  
**

 **Two runners up will receive a shout out for their fic.  
**

 **Any/everyone else will receive a shoutout in my notes.  
**

 **The winner will be announced on Super Bowl Sunday. Good luck!**


End file.
